Potter? No try Titania Scarlett Dragneel
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: FemHarry, abandoned at the age of two by the Dursleys and at the age of one and a half by her parents for her falsely chosen BWL brother, is found sleeping in the forest one night when she's found by a certain Queen of Fairies Erza Scarlett who is in England on a misson. Unable to leave the child there Erza takes her and decides to raise her and train her. FemHarry WrongBWL bashing
1. finding the toddler

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and what if Fem!Harry was found abandoned at age two by Erza who was on a mission in England? Erza raises her of course! Set around the beginning of the series. Femslash later, AU, OOCness and some bashing.)**

Erza Scarlett sighed as she walked through some woods on her way towards a portal that would lead her back to Fiore and Fairy Tail. She had been on an S-Ranked scouting mission for the past month or so and therefore could not wait to get home and have some Strawberry Cheese Cake. Erzas daydreams about her Strawberry Cheese Cake were interrupted by a soft sniffling sound coming from near one of the big oak trees.

"A child? Hello little one. What are you doing out here?" Erza asked bending down to be on eye level when she found the child, a young red haired girl with beautiful green eyes no older than two, hiding in a small hollowed out area in the oak tree.

"'leepin." The small child said sucking on her thumb cutely. Erza was more than slightly horrified, how and why was this child sleeping underneath a tree in a forest.

"Well this isn't a good place to sleep. Why not come with me and I'll get you a nice comfy bed to sleep in?" Erza asked offering the child a soft smile and her hand. The child looked into Erzas eyes and Erza had the distinct impression that she was being X-rayed inside out before the green eyed toddler smiled back at her.

"Kay." The young girl said putting her much smaller hand into Erzas own before blushing when her stomach growled loud enough to be heard.

"Don't worry I'll get you something nice and warm to eat too. How does some Strawberry Cheesecake sound to you?" Erza asked laughing as she picked up the child and turned around to head towards the hotel where she had been staying for the past week.

"Wha's rawberrah Chee'cae?" The toddler asked in passable English although it took Erza a second to decipher what the child had asked but she froze mid step comically when she did.

"You don't know what Strawberry Cheesecake is?" Erza asked the toddler, making said toddler giggle at the comical wide eyed look she was getting as she shook her head in the negative.

"Oh I definitely need to introduce you to Strawberry Cheesecake, you'll love it." Erza said running back to her hotel and quickly ordering some food for the toddler in her arms, already knowing that she couldn't just leave this child here. She'd take the child with her, it'll be her child from now on.

_'I don't know what kind of life you've had so far, little one, but for the rest of it I swear I will spoil you rotten and keep you safe no matter what.' _Erza thought with a smile on her face as she watched the unnamed toddler take her first bite of Strawberry Cheesecake and light up before devouring it heartily.


	2. Cake, Masters, and mothers

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Fairy Tail guild master Makarov was expecting almost anything there could be when he went to visit one of his guild members at her request. Erza had called him two days ago wanting to speak about something she had found while on her way back from the scouting mission she had been on. She didn't want to mention it over any public channels and decided it would be better to speak to him face to face about it and so here he was standing outside her hotel room looking at the door where loud gurgling laughter could be heard, the type that was usually associated with someone choking or a toddler.

"Erza?" Makarov called out as he entered the hotel room without bothering to knock since she was expecting him. He was immediately assaulted with a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Erza was in civilian clothes, a rather baggy blue t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants, on her hands and knees in the middle of the room braying lightly like a horse would as she slowly walked around the living room with a happily giggling two year old on her back wearing a cute little shirt and pants combo with the shirt having the words 'mama's little demon' written on it in red. Erza looked away from the smiling toddler on her back at the sound of her name being called and snickered slightly at the dumbstruck look on Makarovs face as she reached for a delightful invention she had found when one of the hotel staff recommended it, a camera. Erza immediately took a picture of Makarovs face as she set the toddler on the floor and stood up, dusting the knees of her cargo pants off as she did so.

"It's okay Titania. Master Makarov won't hurt you." Erza soothed the child she had named that was now hiding behind her legs at the sight of the short old man. Titania couldn't remember what her real name was when Erza had asked her so the Re-equip mage gave the poor toddler her 'nickname' as a name and the child had loved it. This had snapped the short old man from his stupor as he walked forward and smiled at the toddler that was nervously peeking out at him from behind Erzas legs.

"Hello there little one. My name is Makarov what's yours?" Makarov asked smiling as he offered his hand to the child who looked at him critically for a moment before giggling lightly.

"Mama call me 'ania. Yew gampa?" Titania asked smiling as she slowly came out from behind Erzas legs but still kept a tight hold on the older womans pants as she stuck a thumb in her mouth cutely.

"You can call me grandpa if you want to little one. Who's your mama?" Makarov asked smiling, he had always had a soft spot for small children and was deeply hurt when he had to excommunicate his son and grandson for being threats to his guild. He inwardly vowed to do a better job with helping to raise this young girl than he did with both his son and grandson.

"Mama." Titania said without hesitation as she pointed at Erza who was smiling happily at being called 'mama'. The first time that Titania had called her 'mama' had caused Erza to be shocked but also very happy, going so far as to cry slightly in happiness. Erza snickered behind a hand as she took another picture of Makarovs dumbstruck face at what the child had called her.

"Come on sweetheart. Why don't we get something to eat while I talk with your 'grandpa' for a little while? The café down the street has Strawberry Cheesecake." Erza said after putting away the camera which caused Titania to beam up at her brightly and hold her hands up as if to be held, which Erza happily complied with.

"Are you coming Master?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow at Makarov who shook his head to snap out of his stupor and followed after the two red heads.

"Hey Ms. Scarlett. You might not want to go down there. There's a guy with a gun in the lobby." One of the workers warned the red haired woman who frowned at this and set Titania down on her feet and told her to stay here with Makarov.

"Another one? Time to kick some butt then." Erza said looking over the edge of a nearby balcony to see a man with a gun waving the gun around two floors below. Erza smirked slightly as she shifted her weight and jumped over the edge of the balcony, earning startled curses from the employee as the Re-equip mage flew downwards straight towards the gun man. Erza flipped around in mid-air and came down on top of the man with an axe-kick and a war cry that scared most everyone that heard. The man dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks as another gun man came to investigate what was going on only to be met with Erzas fist breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"Well that was easy." Erza said dusting her hands casually as everyone but Titania and Makarov stared at her in shock at how easily she had dropped two full grown men with guns.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go get you some Strawberry Cheesecake." Erza said as Titania and Makarov ran down to check on her, giving everyone the rather amusing sight of the little old man carrying the two year old toddler that was bigger than he was.

"YAY! Cae!" Titania exclaimed happily as Erza took her from Makarov and carried the toddler on her hip like a mother would. Ten minutes later and Makarov and Erza were talking about Titania while she was happily eating a piece of Strawberry Cheesecake.

"From what I could gather from my little fairy her real parents and brother were attacked one day. Her parents were 'asleep' or more like knocked out cold while the 'bad guy' tried to hurt her and her brother. She has a small scar on her chest in the shape of a star from the attack while when her parents woke up they and everyone else began to pay more attention to her brother and ignore her. One day her parents dropped her off at the house of her mothers sister and her family but they wanted nothing to do with her so they abandoned her in the woods were I found her a little while later. I know that I might not be the best choice to raise her but…I can't just leave her. I already love her as if I gave birth to her myself. Do you think that I could formally adopt her in Fiore?" Erza asked after quietly conversing the childs history to Makarov who was shocked, what kind of parent could favor one child and abandon the other!

"I know a spell that will allow you to be her blood mother but it will require her blood and yours and may hurt a little while the changes are made to her blood. You'll be a great mother Erza besides. You've already corrupted her it seems." Makarov said, adding the last bit to try and lighten the tension as the two adults watched the toddler happily devour her second piece of cake. Erza giggled slightly as Titania finished off her second piece of cake and looked up at Erza pleadingly with a face covered in cake.

"Aww. You're all messy now little one. Let's clean you up some and then you can have another piece of cake okay?" Erza asked grabbing some wipes from a diaper bag she had sitting by her chair and proceeding to gently wipe up the cake on Titanias face, the small red head sitting still obediently and giggling when Erza tickled her lightly. Makarov smiled as he watched one of his pseudo daughters clean up her daughter and order another piece of cake for the toddler who clapped her hands together and beamed up at Erza happily and cutely.

_'You'll make a great mother for little Titania, Erza, and I pity whatever fool tries to harm or take her from you. He'll be in for the beating of his life and that's before you get to him.'_ Makarov thought watching the red haired mage interact with her daughter and inwardly vowing to spoil and protect the little red head in the high chair as much as he could.

"She is going to be spoiled rotten and the most protected child in Fiore after we introduce her to the others at the guild." Makarov explained when Erza looked at him questioningly when he suddenly began chuckling. Erza giggled as well as she looked back at Titania who was happily devouring the cake in front of her with a larger appetite than most two year olds had. Erza had a feeling that Makarov was right, the moment she introduced the small cake loving toddler to her fellow guild member the poor child will have more doting 'aunties' and 'uncles' than she'd know what to do with.


	3. guilds songs knives and daddy?

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

The first time Titania had met the rest of the Fairy Tail guild had been…memorable to say the least. It had been a week since Makarov had left to go back to the guild and Titania had already started learning magic and hand to hand combat from Erza in order to be able to protect herself and the child was a bloody prodigy! She soaked up knowledge more than a dry sponge soaked up water! She already learned how to speak properly, if not with a few grammatical errors here and there because of her age, just by hearing Erza talk.

"Gampa! Gampa looky!" Titania yelled rushing through the doors of Fairy Tail without a care in the world as she headed straight for Makarov and showed him a knife that her mama had given her for learning how to make pocket dimensions. It was mostly a decorative pocket knife but it could be used for cutting or stabbing just as well as any other knife could, Erza had made sure of that in case Titania was ever in a situation where she needed to do so in order to protect herself.

"I see that. You're mama gave you your first knife huh Titania?" The widely renowned guild master asked grinning down at the child as he hid a present he had gotten her behind his back while for once the entire guild was silent as they looked at the tiny toddler that had called their guild master 'gampa'. Titania beamed up at the small guild master sitting on the bar and nodded happily which caused the next reaction.

"KAWAII!" Every female in the guild screamed as they all tried to glomp-hug the tiny toddler who merely looked at them all with wide innocent eyes. Titania yelped and hid behind a pink haired boy and a large man with white looking hair to get away from the mob of girls all trying to glomp her. Needless to say the pink haired boy and large man were quickly knocked out of the way by the girls that all wanted to get close to the absolutely adorable child with scarlet hair and unique dark green eyes. When Erza had blood adopted Titania it had darkened the childs hair and eyes somewhat so that she more resembled Erza than Lily Potter but even then the child was not a complete miniature of the scarlet haired woman. Right now that was obvious when instead of stabbing the first person to touch her Titania began screaming for her mama instead.

"MAMA!" Titania screamed in fear, memories of when the Potters would grab her to shove her away and hurt her flashing through her mind as a white haired woman grabbed her to hug her tightly. Almost instantly the door to the guild smashed down as Erza flew in at the ready in her Heavens Wheel Armor with one sword in each hand. At the sight of her mom Titania bit down on the white haired womans hand, causing her to yelp in pain and let go of the toddler. The second her feet hit the floor Titania was already running and hiding behind Erzas leg shaking horribly.

"Who was it 'Tania? Point out whoever hurt you so mama can have some very…strong 'words' with them." Erza said instantly kneeling down to be on her daughters level but not removing her armor or her blades. By now all of Fairy Tail, but Makarov who was snickering at the looks on everyones faces, had their jaws on the ground at Erza calling herself the toddlers mama. A blond haired man with sunglasses on had even passed out!

"Erza." Makarov called before Titania could do more than cling to her mother.

"Titania wasn't injured just scared. It seems she was too cute for the women of the guild to stop themselves from trying to hug her to death." Makarov explained when he had the scarlet haired womans attention causing a look of understanding to dawn upon her face.

"It's okay 'Tania. They weren't going to hurt you. They just wanted to hug you because you're so cute." Erza said dismissing her armor and weapons as she hugged the toddler and tried to sooth her shaken child.

"Do you want me to sing to you? Will that get rid of the bad memories?" Erza asked when Titania didn't stop shaking and looked at the other women of the Guild in fear as she nodded, something that broke everyones hearts while the Guild women were feeling guilty. Erza took a deep breath before she began to sing one of the songs that she knew could calm down Titania quickly, her voice light and airy yet still slightly haunting.

"_Now the day has come  
We are forsaken this time  
We lived our lives  
In our paradise  
As Gods we shaped the world around  
No borderlines  
We stayed behind  
Though balance is something fragile  
While we thought we were gaining  
We turned back the time  
It still slipped away  
Our time has run out  
Our future has died  
There's no more escape  
Now the day has come  
We are forsaken  
There's no time any more  
Life will pass us by  
We are forsaken  
We're the last of our kind  
The sacrifice  
Was much to hide  
Our greed just made us all go blind  
We try to hide what we fear inside  
Today is the end of tomorrow  
As the sea started rising  
The land that we conquered  
Just washed away  
Although we all have tried  
To turn back the time  
It was all in vain  
Now the day has come  
We are forsaken  
There's no time any more  
Life will pass us by  
We are forsaken  
Only ruins stay behind  
Now the day has come  
We are forsaken this time  
Now the day has come  
We are forsaken  
There's no time any more  
Now the day has come,  
The day has come,  
The day has come,  
The day has come."_

"There we go. There's mamas little fairy. Feel better now?" Erza asked smiling at her daughter when the small toddler began trying to sing along to the song about half way through, her shaking having stopped as she listened to the scarlet haired womans heart beat with her head pressed to the womans chest. Titania nodded at her mama with a smile on her face but then peeked a look at the shocked looking women of Fairy Tail and hid her head in her mamas neck again.

"Hey now. It's okay. They didn't mean to scare you or bring up the memories of the bad people. They just saw that you were so cute and couldn't resist trying to hug you. They won't hurt you and if any of them try to then mama will make them go 'bye-bye' for a long long time." Erza said smiling down at her daughter before giving everyone else a glare that showed that she meant what she had said. Anyone that tried to hurt her baby even by accident would disappear without a trace and never be found and no one doubted it for an instant. Titania peeked out from her spot with her face buried in Erzas neck and saw the pink haired boy that she had ducked behind earlier. Titania slowly inched out from her mamas embrace and warily inched her way towards the boy not knowing that everyone in the guild was watching her and what she was doing.

"'Lo." Titania said warily to the pink haired boy who grinned and squatted so that he was closer to her eye level.

"Hey there kiddo. My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel at your service." Natsu said grinning wider as he held his hand out for her to shake it. Titania studied him carefully for a minute before she smiled slightly and gently placed her smaller hand into his own hand.

"Mama call me 'ania. Yew daddy?" Titania asked innocently causing Erza to blanch, Makarov to fall off of the bar laughing, the recently reawakened blond man to pass out again, everyone elses jaws to drop and Natsu to follow Lokis lead into unconsciousness.


	4. Enter Lucy and very informative chapter

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

It had now been three years since Titania had toddled into everyones lives and now no one could even imagine a life without the little red head. She was their whole world no, she was their universe and anything they thought she might want or like she got no matter what. This might spoil and turn the heads of some kids but not Titania. She remained as humble and adorable as she had when she was an innocent two year old. Well, she was still innocent everyone at Fairy Tail made sure of that over everything else. As he kicked down the doors of Fairy Tail with a blond girl trailing him, inwardly wondering why his little Titania had yet to tackle him in a hug yet, Natsu swore she would always be innocent and any possible suitors had to go through him first and then the rest of the guild before getting to Erza. If the guy could survive all of them and then Erza in one sitting Titania deserved him.

"We're home!" Natsu yelled just as he kicked down the door, much to the girl Lucy's shock, before tensing as he prepared himself for the hug that would surely come from his little dragon princess. After being saddled with the title of 'daddy' by the little red head he spent a week getting used to it before he offered to blood adopt Titania as well, officially making her his and Erzas daughter in all but birth. This had done nothing more to her than make her a little more energetic than usual and made her hair spikier while her eyes were now a mixture of Erzas hazel and his black had turned her eyes a darker shade of brown but not quite black. She had also developed a knack for fire magic of all types, even Dragon Slayer magic, and had gotten quite the liking of spicy food as well as kept Erzas like of Strawberry Cheese Cake. She had also decided that she had wanted to take his name as well as Erzas and since Titania always got anything Titania wanted, she was now no longer just Titania Scarlett. She was now Titania Scarlett-Dragneel, the daughter of Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel of Fairy Tail and Erza 'Titania' Scarlett of Fairy Tail.

"You did something reckless again! I heard about Hargeon." A man with rather large front teeth said grinning as he drunk one of Mirajanes drinks.

"Bastard! The information on that Salamander you gave me was fake!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the guy right out of his chair and started an all-out brawl in the bar. Yep, now he knew Titania was nowhere near and neither was Erza otherwise he would have been mauled for cursing near the toddler who showed she got a strange aptitude for picking up curses, as Loki had found out the hard way when he cursed in front of her once and she repeated it almost instantly right back to him. Although that had been amusing since the blond glasses wearing mage had been calling someone, Natsu himself most likely, a 'dumbass' at the time. Almost on reflex Natsu looked around to see if either his child or his childs mother was anywhere nearby.

"If you're looking for Erza and/or Titania then they aren't here right now. Titania went with Erza on a mission a while ago and should be back soon though." Mirajane called to him from where she was wiping down the bar with a rag despite the ongoing fights around her.

"How could I have known? I just told you the rumors I heard that's all!" The buck toothed man yelled at Natsu as he broke free of the wreckage of the table he had been sitting at.

"What did you say? You wanna fight?!" Natsu asked instantly distracted with the thoughts of a fight since Erza wasn't here to scare everyone into stopping their fighting and since Titania wasn't here to join in. It seemed that Titania had not only gotten Erzas love of sharp pointy and shiny implements of death and Natsus love of fire and spicy things but also their love of a good fight every once in a while and would join in on any brawls or spars in the guild. Often times everyone would be amused as the small child beat up and threw around people, sometimes full grown men, up to ten times her weight!

"Eh? Natsu's back?" Gray Fullbuster said, startling Lucy whatshername, in all his half naked glory. The Ice Mage was normally able to keep himself from stripping too much whenever Titania was around and the small child absolutely adored her 'Uncle Icy' as she called him and would always clap her hands happily in childlike glee whenever he made something out of ice…like that ice sculpture of a rose that the scarlet haired child never took out of her hair no matter what. Unfortunately she had no ability whatsoever with any ice magic but Gray was always happy to make new things for her out of ice whenever she wanted or he thought she might want him to.

"Let's settle our previous fight Natsu!" Gray yelled as he stormed into the fray while a brown haired woman sipping some wine at the bar smirked amusedly.

"Gray, your clothes…" Cana Alberona or 'Aunty Card' as Titania called her called out to the black haired young man after taking a sip of wine. Titania had shown promise with the card magic she was showed by Cana and the alcoholic had promised to teach Titania more Card magic as she grew older. Everyone of Fairy Tail was teaching Titania as much magic as they thought she could handle whenever she shown interest or talent in any magic they knew. Most of the time however, the mages were shocked when the little prodigy came up with different ideas of how to use the magic. Often times Titania would take a week if not less to master things that had taken much older people than her months or even years to learn. Makarov had theorized that since she was much younger and only knew what they taught her of magic and what she may or may not have heard Titania was more likely to pick things up quicker, easier, or possible even come up with newer things that others never thought of before! Natsu was kinda torn between thinking it was a blessing that it meant his daughter was super strong and could protect herself should she ever need too, something he inwardly swore she would never need to do, or a curse with how many times she destroys things with her experimenting with magic or annoys people much older than she with her natural genius and thus has a lot of people who seem to hold grudges against her.

"Ah crap!" Gray exclaimed knowing that if Titania were to come through that door and he wasn't appropriately dressed around her that Erza, and everyone else, would kick his ass seven ways to Heavens Tower and back.

"That's why I hate the men here. They are so undignified." Cana said sighing but soon after saying this she began drinking a whole keg of alcohol she pulled from seemingly nowhere. That was another thing about Cana, she preferred women over men but no one really minded. She would be Cana if she didn't and after Titania had asked if anyone would have minded if she had preferred girls, everyone had made it perfectly clear that the choice was none of their business and they would love her no matter what.

"Fight me!" Gray yelled at Natsu who was wrestling with another guild member while Lucy was staring at Cana in shock as the brown haired woman began to chug the keg down.

"Come back with clothes on!" Natsu yelled right back without releasing the other man from the choke hold he was in.

"Yapping in the middle of the day. You aren't kids you know." The white haired man that Titania had ducked behind all those years ago said as he walked up behind Lucy with his arms crossed. That was Elfman or 'Uncle Elfy' as Titania called him. He didn't use much magic if any at all, he preferred to fight with his fists and beat the shit out of something. Which quickly rubbed off on Titania as well, as proved when Laxus had annoyed the small child and she punched him in the face as hard as she could.

"A man should talk with his fists!" Elfman yelled holding his fist up as if to prove his point but he was quickly sent flying by the combined punch of Natsu and Gray, who had yet to put on his shirt.

"Oh my. How noisy." The brown haired sunglasses wearing Loki said with a woman hanging off of each of his arms, he was Titanias 'Uncle Pervert' as she called him and taught her ring magic. Although he quickly regretted Titania ever learning any magic or fighting moves when the red haired child would beat him bloody for flirting with her mama. He was hit with a flying cup and scowled for a minute while the two girls fussed over him before he regained his charming attitude.

"I will join this fight just for you." He said smiling and giving the two girls a thumbs up while they swooned over him.

"There isn't a single normal person here." Natsu heard Lucy say and smirked as he continued to beat the shit out of someone while Mirajane or 'Aunty Mira' as Titania called her as the white haired woman taught the child a little bit of takeover magic.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Lucy asked Mirajane as she pointed at the destruction the fighting mages were causing.

"No. They're always like this so it's better to leave them be…as long as no one accidently hurts Titania since no one would hurt her on purpose. Besides." Mirajane began smiling, a dark look passing over her face for a second as she mentioned Titania getting hurt on accident. The one time where Magic was used during a brawl inside the guild with Titania there before the Master could stop it the small child had accidently been hit with the full brunt of the attack when she stood in front of Natsu. A nasty green looking smoke had risen from her chest, right where her star shaped scar was, and vanished with an unearthly scream while poor little Titania had passed out from the pain. The child was only three at the time and didn't remember it now and no one was going to mention it to her but the entire guild had felt guilty and the guy that accidently hurt her had almost committed suicide for hurting her. He was stopped by the Master and everyone gave him a beating and ignored him for a day or two but then everything went back to normal when Titania got out of the hospital two days later with a large smile on her face and no memory from before Natsu blood adopted her.

"It's more fun this way, right?" Mirajane asked as Elfman came flying from the group of contenders and landed right on top of her, causing a rather nasty looking bump on her head to appear. Lucy panicked for a minute before she was knocked over from behind by a naked Gray, hid underwear having been stolen by a grinning Natsu.

"Miss, if you don't mind can I borrow your underwe-" Gray began, knowing that everyone would kill him if Titania were to rush inside suddenly and see him naked, before he was thrown back into the fray by a panicking Lucy who was then promptly picked up bridal style by Loki. He began to hit on her before being punched by Elfman who began to shout about men and fists before Natsu kicked him away.  
"Ah. It's too noisy. I can't drink my beer peacefully. Cut it out already!" Cana said holding up a card as a green glow began to surround her, showing she was about to use her Card Magic. Cana never used her Card Magic with the green glow because the first time she did it in front of Titania when the child was only two Titania had a panic attack. Apparently the spell the 'bad man' who had attacked her old family was green and was meant to kill someone with just one hit and that's what Titania had thought Cana was about to do until Erza had calmed her down and explained that it wasn't death Magic but Card Magic to Titania. Ever since that day Cana never used the green glow in her Card Magic unless the fight was too serious for her to care or Titania was nowhere nearby and had no chance of seeing it, they didn't want to risk a relapse.

"Now I'm angry." Gray said beginning to use his Ice Magic with the blue glow to it while Elfman prepared his large purple Rock Magic circle that encased his arm in rocks from the rubble and Loki began to use his ring magic with the green glow to it as well. Even Natsu got into the act with his red and orange Fire Dragon Slayer magic coating his fists before a three story tall black giant showed up suddenly and stomped his foot while yelling at them to knock it out. Thus began Lucy's first day at Fairy Tail which ended with her and Natsu rescuing a fellow guild member named Macao at his son Romeos request. Although something had left Lucy both curious and confused.

"Is-Is Titania here today either?" Romeo had asked after asking about his father who had gone on a mission and not come back yet.

"No Titania went on a mission with her mom earlier. She'll be back by tomorrow probably." Master Makarov, who Lucy had found out had been the giant using Titan Magic, said sounding amused at the childs inquiry about the mysterious 'Titania' that Lucy had heard so much about from the other guild members and especially Natsu who had gushed about her like a proud father. Then there was what had happened once Macao had been reunited with his son after Lucy and Natsu had saved him.

"Natsu? Thank you." The older man had said smiling up at the pink haired Dragon Slayer who merely sucked his teeth at this before grinning back at the man.

"No problems. We're both Fairy Tail members so we're both nakama and besides." Here Natsu smirked as he and Lucy began walking off with Happy flying behind Natsu.

"You would do the same for me, especially if Titania had been worried and that's if the others hadn't have dragged me back by then!" Natsu yelled back to Macao who had laughed and agreed with this while Romeo yelled his thank you after the two.

"No problem! I'll let your dad know when Titania comes back so you can see her if you want!" Natsu yelled back to the boy who had blushed brightly and started yelling his thank yous' again.

One thing was for sure. Lucy had joined Fairy Tail and despite how crazy it seemed to be most of the time she didn't regret it and now she was curious. She had heard so much about this 'Titania' girl and now she was curious as to who 'Titania' really was to everyone, especially Natsu who's eyes always lit up at the mere mention of her name. She knew from some of the talking she had heard at the guild that this 'Titania' girl was supposed to be super strong, a magical prodigy, the fastest magic learner in history, and super young. Now Lucy wanted to know who this 'Titania' was and meet her. She had read stories about a magical prodigy of Fairy Tail, the supposed daughter of two of Fairy Tails strongest members, sure but she didn't have anything else to go on and now she had a name. The name Titania.


	5. The new team and the first mission

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Natsu frowned as he was sent flying into a wall by Lucys kick as she berated him for coming in without her knowing. He went into Erzas house without her knowing all the time…but Natsu figured that she didn't mind because they shared a daughter and he would want to spend time with his little girl even when she was at Erzas place.

"Hey what's that?" Natsu asked not really paying attention to what he was doing or saying as he picked up a stack of papers, only actually becoming curious when Lucy kicked him away from them. Being around Erza a lot and having a daughter look up to him had taught Natsu to actually think before he did or said something. He still only acted reckless and stupid because of three reasons. One, it was fun, two, it was what everyone expected, and three, and the most important one as far as he cared, his antics made Erza and Titania laugh.

"What a cruel person." Natsu sighed jokingly when Lucy had told him that she didn't have anything to amuse him with so he had to leave after he finished the tea she had given him. Truthfully Natsu only really came here to kill the time until Erza and Titania came back, he missed his two scarlet haired women.

"Oh yeah! Why not show me all of those Key guys you got Lucy?" Natsu asked finding something to distract himself with while Happy nodded his agreement and asked how many Stellar contracts she had made. Natsu listened attentively as Lucy explained about her keys and where they could usually be found, inwardly wondering weather or not Titania might find Celestial Magic interesting enough to learn or practice with. If nothing else than she would definitely find the keys pretty and the spirits fun to talk to and hang around with.

"Oh. I forgot to form a contract with the Spirit I bought in Hargeon. Perfect timing Natsu. I'll show you how Celestial Mages form contracts with Celestial Spirits." Lucy said after commenting on him and Happy paying attention to the most trivial part since they perked up at the word 'crab'. Natsu watched attentively as Lucy summoned forth a little white thing with a carrot nose.

"I doubt even Titania would find that cute." Natsu commented after Lucy had squealed about how cute it was and began to hug it happily.

"A Pet Spirit huh? Wonder if we might be able to get one for Titania, think she would like it?" Natsu asked Happy in a stage whisper that Lucy obviously overheard.

"Maybe. Depends on what the Spirit looks like I think. Maybe a cat spirit or a protective one like a small lion cub or something." Happy stage whispered back causing Natsu to sweat drop. The only way he was risking Titanias life by getting her a lion cub Pet Spirit was if it was tame and didn't eat humans.

"Huh. Seems simple enough for Titania to understand and remember." Natsu said as he observed Lucy asking the Spirit the different days of the week in which she could summon him. Natsu knew his daughter was a prodigy and genius in every sense of the word almost but he didn't want to risk her angering a Celestial Spirit by forgetting the promise or the contract.

"Plue?" Natsu and Happy asked in unision when Lucy named the Spirit before exchanging glances when she said it sounded cute. Plue started to dance around in front of Natsu for a minute causing everyone to look at it before Natsu was struck by an idea.

"It's decided. Let's form a team!" Natsu said grinning at Lucy despite the fact that he had wanted to form a team with Erza and Titania when they came back from their mission. Happy quickly explained about teams and all to Lucy who understood and liked the idea almost instantly. The moment the contract was formed Natsu showed her a job he had picked up to kill the time till Titania and Erza returned. Natsu got motion sick in the carriage on the way there, something he was glad that Titania did not inherit from him, and commented on Lucy being a maid from hell when she jokingly called him master.

"Anyways Natsu. Why did you form a team with me?" Lucy asked suddenly causing Natsu to look at her strangely.

"You're a good person…" Natsu began before seeing that she began to get little anime stars and hearts around her as he said this and quickly decided to dissuade her interest, there was only one woman he had eyes for and it wasn't Lucy.

"But you're also a weirdo." Natsu said before closing his mouth before he got sick. Smirking inwardly at the sight of Lucy turning angry instead of flattered before talking about the mission. Natsu pretty much ignored everything and everyone around him as he thought about his daughter and the woman he loved. He might not have admitted it aloud to Erza yet but he hoped he could tell her soon about how much he loved her before someone else came along and tried to take her from him. Natsu mindlessly made a comment here or there before wondering what kind of mission Erza had taken Titania on. He knew Erza would never do anything she thought Titania might not like or might not have been safe enough for the little Mage but Erza did have a very skewered sense of what was dangerous and not dangerous. Natsu sighed as he and Happy did a little ninja act, more as a practice than an actual act though, while landing in the mansions library when Lucy didn't manage to get a job as a maid. He was hoping that the act would make Titania and Erza laugh when he showed it to them later on.

"Let's burn it already and get back home." Natsu said lighting his hands on fire when he and Happy had found the book that Lucy was now gushing over. Lucy, however backed away and defended the books saying they could just lie about it.

"I don't like lying, especially to the guild." Natsu answered frowning at Lucy seriously for just suggesting it.

"See! Because you wanted to lie we got caught." Natsu told Lucy when the owner of the mansion busted through the floor.

"Oi! How do you keep busting through the floor? Is it a spell or is the floor just weak?" Natsu asked inwardly wondering which it was since he thought about all the ways he and Titania could prank people if they could come up through the floors whenever they wanted. That was another thing of his that Titania inherited, his love of causing mischief and chaos wherever he went.

"Worthless?" Natsu asked when Duke Everlue commented on the book that Lucy had in her hands, completely ignoring Natsus earlier question. Something wasn't right here. The client wanted the book burned and would pay 2 million jewels to see it destroyed while this guy called it worthless. Was it merely worthless to him cause he was rich or was it something else?

"Something's not right here. I'm burning that book." Natsu said with narrowed eyes as he lit one of his hands on fire again, completely having missed Lucy call Everlue stingy and Everlue reply with ugly.

"It's our job Lucy!" Natsu said seriously when Lucy tried to stop him, although the pink haired man did face plant when Lucy told him to let her read it first then sat down to read immediately.

"Heh a fight huh? Always happy to oblige." Natsu said smirking when two men from a mercenary guild called the 'Southern Wolves' appeared to defend the book. Natsu vaguely heard Lucy tell him to buy her time cause the book had a secret before she ran from the room with the book in hand.

"Secret? Huh. That'll be one to tell 'Tania about. A secret hidden in a book no one seemed to know existed." Natsu said smirking before frowning when Everlue sunk down into the floor claiming he was going after Lucy.

"Happy. You go help Lucy. I'll take care of these guys myself." Natsu told his Exceed who nodded and took off while one of the 'Vanish brothers' said something about telling his mom while the other pointed out that Natsu was a Fire-Mage.

"Heh. This will be fun then." Natsu said when the brothers revealed that they fighted best against Fire-Mages and one of them knocked him through a door with, was that a giant frying pan?

"Seriously. You use a frying pan as a weapon. Oh man wait till I tell my daughter about this, she'll be laughing for a month!" Natsu said laughing when he got a good look at the bald brothers weapon.

"Daughter?" The brothers asked in shocked unision before ignoring it and beginning to talk about how Mages couldn't beat mercenaries who were pro-fighters.

"Yeah right! My daughter could kick both of your butts on her own and she's only five years old!" Natsu said smirking, knowing that if he could throw them into a rage with his taunts then they'd be much easier to beat so he could go home quicker.

"Eh? Weakness? You mean motion sickness?" Natsu asked when one of them asked if he knew the weakness all Mages had, the brothers having not fallen for Natsus taunt.

"I'm not sure but I think that's a personal issue you have." One of the brothers said with a sweat drop while the other had tick marks on the back of his head.

"Their weakness is their body." The frying pan wielding mercenary said as he got ready to attack Natsu again.

"To master magic you need to train your mental strength." The frying pan man said as he broke apart the statue Natsu had been standing on with his frying pan, Natsu having jumped out of the way just in time.

"As a result you end up neglecting to train your body." The other brother finished as he tried to punch Natsu but missed when Natsu dodged.

"That means against us, who train their bodies every day…" Frying pan began again as he landed in front of Natsu with his frying pan held at the ready.

"You are no match in speed or power." The other finished as he landed next to his brother with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, so scary. So when will you get serious? My daughter is faster and stronger than you two." Natsu said making a 'come on' motion as one brother said for them to do their combination attacks.

"Special Move: Destructing Heaven and Earth." The brothers said in harmony as one stood in the large frying pan that was being held by the other.

"Come on then!" Natsu said moving so that he was ready to dodge or counter at a seconds notice. Natsu inwardly wondered how Lucy was doing for a minute.

**Elsewhere in the mansion with Lucy and the book.**

"Un-unbelievable. This book contained such a secret?" Lucy said using a pair of Wind-Reader Glasses to read the book at super speeds before she was attacked from behind by Everlue who demanded that she tell him the secret in the book. Lucy hoped Natsu was having an easier time than she was.

**Back with Natsu.**

"When you face Heaven…we are down here on Earth!" The frying pan brother said as he smacked Natsu with the frying pan, causing Natsu to go flying towards a cat-walk like area where he regained his footing.

"When you face the Earth…we are up here in Heaven!" The other brother said as he kicked Natsu in the back from behind, forcing Natsu to land face first in the floor.

"That's the Vanish Brothers combination attack. Special Move: Destructing Heaven and Earth." The smaller brother bragged as the bigger one stood behind him silently for a moment.

"There is no one who could survive after-"The older brother began as he opened his eyes and stared into the duct cloud the attacks had created.

"Survive after what?" Natsu asked standing there boredly and as if he had been bit by a fly.

"No way!" The brothers said in unision as they stared at Natsu in wide eyed shock.

"This will blow you apart. Fire Dragons Breath!" Natsu said putting his hands in front of his mouth and shoot fire from his mouth right at the brothers.

"Here it comes. Fire-Magic." The taller brother said while the two brothers were grinning at the sight of the fire.

"It's over. Flame Cooking!" The brother with the frying pan said catching the fire in the frying pan.

"It absorbs all the flames, multiplies them then…it sends them back." The frying pan holding man said as the fire attack finished and his pan glowed before he turned and fired the flames right back at Natsu who stood there boredly.

"It's a Fairy barbecue." The taller brother said staring with a grin on his face as the flames hit Natsu dead on.

"Goodbye." The other brother said grinning at the sight of his attack hitting dead on as well before they were both shocked when Natsu sucked up the flames without getting hurt at all.

"Unbelievable!" The brothers cried in shock while Natsu was grinning as he doubled over.

"After that meal, my power's surged up!" Natsu said grinning as he slammed his fists together while his eyes narrowed.

"Didn't you hear me? Send them flying! Fire Dragons Wing Attack!" Natsu exclaimed as he flew towards the brothers and threw his flames forward with a flap of his arms like a dragon would flap its wings. The fire surged around the mansion and broke every single window there was, which drew attention from the nearby town.

"Crap! I guess I overdid it again. Oh well! This will make a great bed time story for little Tania." Natsu said grinning as he looked at the burnt and beaten forms of the barely alive Vanish Brothers among the house debris. Titania loved it when he and Erza told her stories of some of their adventures and missions right before she went to sleep and Natsu just knew that she would enjoy this one for a while to come.


	6. Natsus daughter and Erzas back!

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Natsu grinned as he and Gray began to fight again after he and Lucy finally got back from the 2 million jewel mission, where Lucy had turned down the 2 million jewels. Erza and Titania weren't back yet which means he could beat Grays face in as much as he wanted. Natsu idly noticed that Mira was using a light pen to explain the Magical council and guilds to Lucy. Natsu kept exchanging insults with Gray as Loki began to flirt with Lucy again until he noticed that she was a Celestial Mage at which time he ran for it.

"He he. Loki only has luck with desperate girls instead of respectable Mages." Natsu called as he noticed Mira explain Lokis hasty departure to a confused Lucy, before he was promptly sent tumbling into Lucy when Gray had hit him from behind

"Put some cloths on." Cana told Gray when he commented about how Natsu had asked for a fight and therefore he could hold back, the Ice Mage somehow not noticing that he had stripped to his under wear again. The two began a new batch of insults causing their fellow guild members to laugh at the daily scene while Cana began to chug her keg of alcohol.

"We're in trouble! Erzas back!" Loki yelled rushing back into the room and causing everyone to look shocked and horrified at the same time at the mention of the red haired Mages name. There was a sound of heavy metallic footfalls while Mira told Lucy about how Erza was regarded as the strongest Mage of Fairy Tail.

"It's Erza alright." A glasses wearing girl said at the sound of the footsteps.

"Those are her footsteps and that's Titanias giggling alright." A man with a pipe in his mouth said looking chagrined at the sound of the footsteps and yet he and everyone else smiled at the sound of light giggling. Lucy blinked slightly and stared in confusion when instead of a three story tall monster a rather stunning young woman with long scarlet red hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and wearing chest armor, a dark blue skirt, and a pair of knee high black boots carrying a large decorated horn bigger than she was walked in and set the horn down, a giggling sound being heard from underneath the horn.

"We're back? Is Master here?" Erza asked while Lucy commented on how beautiful she was.

"Welcome back. He's in the usual meeting." Mira commented as she smiled at Erza and the sound of a disappointed 'aww' from underneath the horn.

"I see." Erza said nodding her thanks to Mira while one of the nearby men looked at her confused and nervously addressed her.

"E-Erza. What's that huge thing?" The man asked causing Erza to narrow her eyes at him slightly.

"It's the horn of a monster Titania destroyed. The villagers decorated it and gave it to her as a souvenir. I didn't want her to risk straining herself so I carried it for her. Is it troublesome?" Erza asked giving them a slightly dangerous look and causing everyone to raise their hands defensively and reply in the negative.

"So Titania destroyed a monster that the horn came off of all by herself?" Mira asked causing Erza to smile slightly and nod before frowning as she observed her fellow guild members and their habits.

"Maybe she knows about the Mt. Hakobe incident." Cana somehow stated as she continued to chug her alcohol strait from the keg.

"C-Crap. I might get killed." Macao said sweating slightly as he considered this, and what was worse was that Titania wasn't around to save him it seemed.

"You guys! While we were traveling me and Titania heard some rumors about Fairy Tail causing trouble again." Erza said while her displeased visage was more than slightly ruined by the happy giggling coming from under the horn beside her.

"Even if Master forgave you, I won't so easily. Cana!" Erza exclaimed turning towards the brown haired alcoholic who 'eeped' at being singled out by the strong woman.

"You need to control your drinking, especially around Titania. Brigitar!" Erza said causing the dancing man to 'eep' as well while Cana nodded.

"Please take your dancing outside unless there's a reason for it. Wakabe get rid of that filthy habit. Nabu, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job! Macao." Here Erza merely closed her eyes and sighed causing Macao to beg her to say something.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble I've almost given up." Erza said sighing as she put a hand to her head as if to massage away a headache while Lucy commented on her ripping into them to Mira.

"That's Erza for you." Happy commented appearing in between Mira and Lucy suddenly while Lucy remarked that Erza seemed like she was saner than anyone else here.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked turning to look around again since she had yet to hear the two causing a ruckus or Natsu start playing with Titania, who was staying quite underneath the horn for now.

"Hey there Erza. We're just getting along and hanging out like good friends tend to do." Gray said as he and Natsu acted like best friends under the scarlet haired womans sharp eyes while Natsu gave an 'Aye' and looked around for Titania.

"Good. I'm glad to see you two getting along so well. Even close friends fight sometimes and I'm glad to see you two aren't fighting yet." Erza said smirking slightly since she knew it was only a matter of time until the two started fighting.

"We're not that close." Gray tried to amend but Erza wasn't listening and neither was Natsu really as they were smiling at the sound of giggling from underneath the giant horn while Mira told Lucy about the one time when Erza accepted Natsus challenge for a fight and the pink haired boy got beaten to a pulp.

"She saw Gray wondering around naked once and beat him up too." Macao added with a smile at the fact that she wasn't getting on his case anymore.

"Loki tried to flirt with her once and got beaten to a pulp by Titania, Erza didn't have to lift a finger." Cana added with a smirk as she put aside her liquor keg and crossed her arms on top of the table she was at.

"So where is Titania? Usually she tackles everyone in a hug and is opening her presents by now?" Natsu asked as he pretended not to know where his daughter was hiding.

"You have to find me first daddy!" Titanias five year old voice said echoing from within the horn while Lucy looked shocked at hearing Natsu being called 'daddy'. Natsu and everyone but Lucy, who was wondering what was going on and who exactly was under the horn, smiled/smirked as Natsu began to walk around and playfully look around for a minute.

"Oh? I have to find you before you give everyone their hugs and get your presents?" Natsu asked as he slowly walked towards the horn with a grin on his face while Erza crossed her metal covered arms over her chest and smiled at the sight of Natsu going along with his daughters game.

"Yep!" Titania giggled from under the horn, she may be a super smart magical prodigy but everyone always encouraged her to act like the child she was so she tended to play childish games and do childish things all the time unless she needed to be serious for something or another.

"Well. I think you're right under…here!" Natsu said grinning as he lifted the huge horn with one hand and was met with the sight of his five year old daughter grinning up at him happily as she giggled.

"Yay! Daddy found me so now I get to hug everyone!" Titania cheered happily while Natsu scooped her into his free arm and lowered the horn.

"And how's daddy's' little princess today?" Natsu asked grinning as he hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead, before messing up her short spiky scarlet colored hair which caused her to giggle as she kissed his cheek and hugged his neck happily.

"I'm fine daddy! Mama let me beat up the big ugly monster all by myself and I got to test out some new things on it too! Can we all paint the horn later?" Titania asked grinning up at her 'daddy' happily and causing him to grin down at her proudly. Titania was wearing a smaller version of Erzas outfit only with sandals instead of boots and blue baggy pants instead of a skirt and her short spiky hair reached her shoulders while her diamond shaped earrings glinted in the light slightly like her mamas did.

"Good job kiddo and of course we can!" Natsu said setting Titania down on the floor and messing up her hair again, which caused her to giggle again before she ran off to hug everyone.

"It would seem she's taking the terms 'genius' and 'prodigy' to another level." Erza commented with a proud smile while Titania did a small dance with Brigitar before hugging him.

"Oh. And what did Fairy Tails little princess do this time?" Cana asked grinning and hugging Titania before handing her a small card with a glitter spell on it, knowing that the small child would love the card since it was glittery.

"Create a new kind of Magic I never saw before." Erza said causing everyone to stop in whatever they were doing and stare between her and Titania in shock.

"What? New Magic you've never seen before? What kind was it?" Were just a few of the questions the guild members were asking Erza once they got over their shock.

"Something called Music Magic. Apparently she mixes singing with her Magic so that her singing will affect her enemies. I watched her almost completely obliterate the monster this horn came off of with just the first three verses of a song." Erza explained while Titania finished her round of hugging everyone by latching onto Grays neck from behind.

"Haha! That's my little princess for you! Taking rules and expectations and completely shattering them beneath her feet!" Natsu said after a stunned moment of silence among the guild members while Titania had just spotted Lucy as the others laughed and agreed.

"Party later guys. Natsu, Gray. I need you two to come help me and Titania with something quickly. It could be done later but I think it would be best to get it over with as soon as possible. Will you two help me?" Erza said breaking up everyones calls for a party and the congratulations her daughter was getting and instead causing everyone to mutter amongst themselves.

"I've never thought about it but Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Titania together might just be the strongest team in Fairy Tail history." Mira said causing Lucy to look at her confused as the others were muttering about Erza asking for help.

Nobody knew it but this was the start of a legend that would transcend through time for the rest of eternity and would reach even to Dumbledore in his castle.


	7. getting on the train and cuteness

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Lucy sighed as she sat on a bench at Magnolia Station pretending not to know Gray and Natsu who were arguing again while Happy sat next to her chewing happily on a fish and Plue was in her lap.

"Let's get along again today!" Gray said acting like he and Natsu were best friends again when the two noticed Erza and Titania coming towards them with a butt load of luggage, Natsu inwardly glad that his daughter hadn't inherit Erzas habit of carrying around a hug load of luggage with her.

"Aye sir." Natsu cheered with an arm around Grays shoulder while Titania giggled at how her 'daddy' and 'Uncle Icy' were acting, the unmelting ice rose glittering in her hair like a diamond.

"Good. Getting along is very important." Erza said smiling at the boys before catching sight of Lucy and beginning to talk to her instead, smiling slightly whenever Titania would giggle but not knowing that the small child was giggling because Natsu and Gray would glare and threaten each other whenever Erza wasn't paying attention.

"Who're you? I saw you at Fairy Tail yesterday." Erza asked as she and Titania stood in front of Lucy and Titania gazed up at Lucy curiously.

"I-I'm the newcomer Lucy. Mira-san asked me to accompany you. It's a pleasure to work with you." Lucy said holding Plue in her arms while Erza cocked an eyebrow at the blond.

"I'm Erza and this is my daughter Titania. It's a pleasure to work with you too. Oh? The Lucy that beat up the guerilla mercenary with one finger? I'm grateful you're helping us. I'll be counting on you." Erza asked smiling down at Titania who waved shyly when she was introduced before remembering the rumor she had heard on the way back to Fairy Tail.

"Mama, Aunty Keys didn't do it. Daddy did." Titania piped up causing Erza to raise an eyebrow at Lucy who nodded causing Erza to smile, it seemed Titania had a knack for spotting the truths among rumors.

"Erza! I don't mind coming with you and Titania but when we get back I want you to fight me!" Natsu said earning a shocked look from Gray and Lucy while Erza merely smirked at him and Titania smiled at her 'daddy'.

"Hey. Don't be hasty, you wanna die?" Gray asked trying to change Natsus mind as he put a hand on the pink haired Dragon Slayers shoulder.

"It'll be different from before. Now I might be able to actually beat you." Natsu said grinning widely at Erza while Titania looked unhappy.

"Mama. Why are you and daddy going to fight? Mamas and daddies aren't supposed to fight each other are they?" Titania asked truly not understanding why Natsu would want to fight Erza and tugging on Erzas skirt in order to draw her mamas attention.

"No, mamas and daddies don't normally fight each other sweetheart but me and your daddy are different. We fight each other like a game in order to see how strong we got. We don't really hurt each other okay?" Erza asked kneeling down to be on eye level as she tried to sooth her daughters worries. If Titania didn't like the fight of her and Natsu sparing than she knew she'd never be able to fight Natsu without feeling guilty ever again, and a quick glance at Natsu showed that he felt the same way.

"Okay then!" Titania said happy that her parents weren't going to hurt each other on purpose or for the fun of it.

"I accept your challenge then Natsu, despite the fact that I don't have any confidence." Erza said smiling at Natsu as she stood up which caused Natsu to grin excitedly as his Fire Magic acted up.

"Okay! I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu said as his head and hands caught on fire in his excitement, which caused Titania to laugh at the sight and clap her hands happily. She may seem all powerful and unstoppable but the ones at Fairy Tail that's been there for a while knew differently. First off she was easily distracted by cute or shiny things, second whenever she was over emotional her powers raged out of control, third she was clingy when it came to her family, and finally she didn't talk to or trust anyone that didn't have a Fairy Tail stamp or wasn't a guild member. Another big thing was that whenever her mama or daddy told her something she believed them unless she had seen something different for herself. A few minutes later and Titania giggled slightly when her daddy looked woozy as they rode on the train, Titania seated comfortably in her mamas lap so that there was enough room for everyone. Her daddy was sitting next to her and he looked sick, it was always funny to watch him turn different colors when they were on anything that moves.

"Pathetic. Acting like this after asking for a fight." Gray said snickering at Natsu predicament as he sat next to Lucy, Natsu sitting beside Erza and Titania protectively.

"Shut up Gray." Natsu said closing his eyes as he leaned his head back in an attempt to keep from throwing up.

"Daddy? How come you don't like things that move?" Titania asked looking up at her daddy with wide curious eyes, truly not understanding why he always seemed sick when riding something that moved.

"Daddy doesn't know that sweetheart but daddy just doesn't get along with them." Natsu tried to explain to his child who proceeded to glare and scowl at the train wall, looking amazingly a lot like Erza herself did whenever angry.

"Bad train! Making daddy sick." Titania said scowling at the train wall cutely and causing Lucy to squeal slightly at how cute she was while Erza smiled at her daughter and Natsu and Gray were snickering.

"Aww so cute! I don't know how someone related to Natsu can be so cute but she is!" Lucy squealed looking over at Titania and squealing even louder.

"Owwie. She hurt my ears." Titania said clapping her hands over her sensitive ears, which came with being a Dragon Slayers daughter and In Training Dragon Slayer herself. Lucy was suddenly smacked upside the head by Gray and glared at dangerously by Erza and Natsu.

"Keep your voice down to somewhat manageable levels. You hurt my daughter again and you will be eliminated, that is your only warning." Erza hissed at Lucy who paled at her words and cowered away from the overprotective parents.

"Hey! What did you mean 'didn't know someone related to Natsu could be so cute'?" Natsu asked suddenly realizing that she had said that and causing Titania to giggle at the silly look on her daddy's face.


	8. songs, titles, and Lullaby

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Hey daddy mama? If you sing while he's trying to play the flute then no one will hear the flute right?" Titania asked tugging on her daddy's pants leg and causing everyone to face-plant at that. The dangerous artifact that could kill all those who heard its song was ineffective if no one heard the song…how had they missed that?

"Guess that means it's time to start singing." Natsu said grinning as he noticed the master of the dark guild, Eligor lift the flute to his lips obviously hoping to get rid of the pests that were ruining his plans.

"**A warning to the people, the good and the evil This is war To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim This is war  
It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie The moment to live and the moment to die The moment to fight, the moment to fight To fight, to fight, to fight  
To the right, to the left We will fight to the death To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left We will fight to the death To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest This is war Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah This is war  
It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie The moment to live and the moment to die The moment to fight, the moment to fight To fight, to fight, to fight  
To the right, to the left We will fight to the death To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left We will fight to the death To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world It's a brave new world  
I do believe in the light Raise your hands up to the sky The fight is done, the war is won Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie The moment to live and the moment to die Toward the sun It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie The moment to live and the moment to die Toward the sun The moment to fight, the moment to fight To fight, to fight, to fight The war is won  
To the right, to the left We will fight to the death To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left We will fight to the death To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world It's a brave new world  
A brave new world The war is won The war is won A brave new world"**

Despite what most people thought Natsu had a very good singing voice and the shock of hearing such a good singer singing aloud, over the train station speakers, kept everyone from hearing the song of Lullaby.

"Yay! Sing another daddy!" Titania told her daddy as she stabbed one of the dark guild members that tried to attack her.

"Eligor-sama! It's the Salamander of Fairy Tail and she's Titania Erza of Fairy Tail!" One of the guild members said staring at Natsu and Erza with wide shocked eyes as he called out to his leader before he turned his eyes from the two adults to their child.

"T-that means that this kid is the Dragon Princess of Fairy Tail." The man said calling Titania by the title she had earned while on several missions with her mama.

"**Let's do this  
Faking falls, stop and stall, take it all Fact is I'm taking mine, I'm taking mine Time is up, out of luck Should've stood up when you had the time But you're out of time  
Let's do this, fight, fight, fight, fight Lock and load, rock and roll Bitch, it's all over, you're going down You're going down  
Get ready to settle the score And get ready to face the floor 'Cause it's time to remember it War  
This is war and it's on tonight So get up and fight, get up and fight You've had all your life to run and hide Now step up, now step up, let's do this  
Sat around, going down How about a little reaction, man? You can barely stand Bitch slap, slow attack Man, that was practically suicide Next in line  
Go, fight, fight, fight, fight Fight, fight, fight, fight  
Get ready to settle the score And get ready to face the floor Cause it's time to remember it War  
This is war and it's on tonight So get up and fight, get up and fight You've had all your life to run and hide Now step up, now step up, let's do this  
'Cause we're all about ready to break And we're all about ready to break Yeah, we're all about ready to break Yeah, we're all about ready to break  
This is war and it never ends So get up, get up, get up, get up You've had all your life to run and hide Step up, now step up  
This is war and it never ends This is war and it never ends This is war  
Let's do this, let's do this Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight Let's do this"  
**

"Natsu! Watch your language around Titania! She already knows more than enough curse words from Loki and the others that I don't need you to add to it as well!" Erza shouted at Natsu from where she was taking down ten men at the same time.

"Yes dear." Natsu said not even noticing the term of address that he had called Erza by as he punched some guy that tried to hurt his baby girl. Erza, however, noticed the term of endearment and blushed as red as her hair as she continued to take down the rogue wizards left right and center, inwardly vowing that she would talk with Natsu about the term of endearment later on while Gray and Lucy were gapping.

"When'd they get together? I mean I sorta expected it since they have a child together but seriously?" Gray asked himself while Eligor escaped while he could but didn't notice Titania latching onto his back as if to hug him as he disappeared on the wind.

"He took Titania!" Natsu shouted looking at where Eligor had been standing wide eyed and causing Erza to freeze mid-swing with wide eyes when she noticed her daughter was nowhere around her. Erza let out a scream of pure maternal anger and protectiveness before she began to absolutely decimate all but one of Eligors subordinates.

"Where's he going and why'd he take my daughter?" Erza asked planting one of her swords in the wall beside the mans head and causing him to 'eep' in fear.

"He's going to Clover to go after the Guild Masters and I don't know!" The man said causing Erza to knock him out with the flat side of her sword before she ran towards the Train Stations exit as fast as she could go with Natsu and Gray half a second behind while Lucy could hardly keep up.

"He took my baby. He's a dead Grim Reaper!" Erza snarled as she hooked herself up to the magical cart and drove off far faster than any speed limit would allow. Natsu didn't even notice he wasn't getting motion sickness, he was far too busy worrying over his daughter and thinking of the different ways he would kill Eligor if there was so much as a scratch on his baby girls head.

"Titania!" Erza yelled screeching the cart to a stop when she was about halfway to Clover Station, not noticing the black haired Eisenwald man on the back of the cart as she rushed towards her baby girl.

"Hi mama! Hi daddy! I beat up the bad guy!" Titania said waving at her mom and dad, as well as Lucy and Gray who looked like they were going to be sick as they stumbled from the cart, everyones eyes widening at the sight of Titania sitting on top of a downed and beaten Eligor with a grin on her face.

"Oh my precious baby. Don't you ever scare me like that again." Erza said, ignoring her dizziness from using up so much magic, as she jumped down from the cart and rushed over to her daughter who was holding Eligors scythe and giving a few experimental swings before she was picked up by her mama.

"Sorry mama. I didn't mean to scare you and daddy but he was going after Gampa and Gampas friends!" Titania said pouting cutely at the thought of disappointing or scaring her mother while the red haired woman was hugging her baby tightly with Natsu having wrapped his arms around the both of them, hardly noticing that he was hugging the woman he developed feelings for as he reassured himself that his daughter was alright.

"You did good baby girl. You beat up the bad guy going after your Grandpa and his friends all by yourself but next time make sure that me or your mama are with you. I couldn't bear to think of what I'd do if anything were to happen to you." Natsu said kissing his daughters forehead reassuringly while Gray, Happy, and Lucy smiling/gaping at the family moment going on in front of them.

"What the!" Erza exclaimed when the magical cart flew over their heads with shadows all around it, the man Erza threatened for information driving it with Lullaby being held by one of his shadows.

"Asshole!" Titania shouted after Kageyama while everyone looked shocked at the curse word they never heard from the five year olds mouth before.

"After him!" Erza shouted after getting over her shock at her daughters language while said daughter put Eligors scythe into a pocket dimension for later use, she had beat him fair and square so his scythe was now rightfully hers. Erza carried her daughter in her arms as she ran off after Kage with the others not far behind.

**A few minutes later in Clover.**

Kageyama was about to start Lullaby's tune when he was startled from behind by Makarov.

"Young mages these days have really upped their level in terms of skills and looks. Gravures are the best…" Makarov said inwardly smirking since this would make the young mage underestimate him as the small old man looked at the Sorcerers Weekly magazine one of his fellow guild masters had loaned him.

"No no. I don't have time for this. I have to find out where their heading- Eh!" Makarov said hopping up from the tree stump and pretending to just now notice Kageyama who was staring at him in shock.

"It's not what you think! This is a part of my studies! It's nothing to feel guilty about-" Makarov ranted like he usually did when someone caught him reading a magazine about something or another.

"You don't have to make excuses." Kageyama said sighing as he looked at the short guild master who stopped acting frantic.

"Oh, you're a patient? What the heck are you doing wandering around out here?" Makarov asked wondering if the boy would admit to doing something he probably wasn't supposed to.

"Uh well…" Kageyama trailed off just now recognizing that Makarov might be Fairy Tails Makarov and then wondered if his fate was chained to 'those flies' as the Eisenwald mages tended to refer to registered guilds.

"Um…" Kageyama began getting Makarovs attention as the short man began to walk away.

"Would you listen to me play a tune? Patients aren't allowed to bring musical instruments into the hospital so…" Kageyama trailed off with a smile on his face, wondering if Makarov would truly fall for his trick.

"I-I wanted someone to hear me play!" Kageyama said when he noticed he now had Makarovs attention.

"That's one creepy flute you have there." Makarov said not realizing that the flute in the boys hands was death magic.

"It might look strange, but it has a good tune." Kageyama said trying to defend the flute although he would be the first to admit it was damn creepy. Makarov looked at him for a minute before smiling.

"I'm in a hurry but I suppose I could hear one tune." Makarov said causing Kageyamas smile to widen.

"Okay! Listen carefully please." Kageyama said thinking 'I win' as he lifted the flute to his lips. Flashbacks of his fellow guild mates and Eligors words floated through his mind before a flashback of Lucy telling him that even if he did that his rights wouldn't be restored came through as well. At a small hill overlooking the two Erza and her gang arrived and spotted Kageyama.

"There he is!"

"Master."

"Gampa." Three members of the five person group spoke in unision.

"Shh." A fat bald man dressed a bit like a woman, a very ugly woman at that, said appearing out of nowhere and causing Lucy, Natsu, and Gray to jump back in shock while Titania giggled slightly.

"We're getting to the good part. Just watch. And wow you all are just so cute. Especially you little one." The man said smiling at them all as he patted the top of Titanias head while Gray and Natsu looked even more weirded out.

"You two are totally my type." The man said as he tried to get closer to Gray and Natsu who were backing away from him while Lucy asked Erza who he was.

"That's Master Bob." Erza said with a slight sweat drop at the flamboyantly gay guild master while Titania was giggling as the overweight man accidently hip-checked Natsu and Gray which sent them flying into the woods.

"Erza-chan, you're all grown up and with one of your own I hear." Bob said smiling at Erza while Lucy hid behind Erza in disbelief that this guy was the master of the Blue Pegasus guild.

"What's the matter? Hurry up and play it!" Makarov said growing impatient when the boy didn't play the tune like he said he would. Kageyama lifted the flute closer to his lips while Gray said that they couldn't let him do that.

"Like we already said, just stay quiet! We're getting to the interesting part."

The leader of another guild called the Quatro Cerberus said leaning up against a tree while Bob was hugging Natsu and Gray with their feet slightly above the ground due to his wings.

"Master Gold Mine." Erza said turning to look at the master of Quatro Cerberus while Titania giggled as he ruffled her hair, he having met both him and Bob when she went with Master Makarov to a Guild Masters Meeting once.

"Well." Makarov prompted when Kageyama had yet to play his tune. Kageyama however could feel something wrong with the flute in his hands and merely stared at it with sweat dripping down his face.

"Nothing will change." Makarov said as if reading Kageyamas mind while the black haired young man had yet to play the flute. Kageyamas eyes snapped open in shock as he lowered the flute slightly and stared at Makarov who turned away from him.

"Weak humans will always be weak, no matter long you wait. But weakness is not always a bad thing. Humans are weak creatures after all." Makarov said fully aware of the people looking down at him and Kageyama from a hill outcropping above.

"Due to our insecurities, we form guilds. There we form ties with our allies and friends. In order to be strong in life, we bind together and progress." Makarov said images of when his guild would have their friendly brawls playing through his mind.

"Those who lack ability may run into more obstacles than others. And they may stray from their path." Makarov said unaware of all of the other guild masters eyes on him from within the meeting hall.

"But, as long as we believe in tomorrow and step forth, our strength will be naturally replenished. Living a strong life means being able to smile! And not relying on something like that flute." Makarov said finishing his speech as he stared at the shocked Kageyama who dropped the flute to the ground, which earned smiles from everyone else that had witnessed it.

"I give up." Kageyama said as he bowed to Makarov while the Fairy Tail members started running towards their master.

"Gampa!" Titania said with the others as they surrounded their master who looked surprised at seeing them while Gold Mine and Bob watched from their places on the outcropping.

"Why are you here?" Makarov asked as he was surrounded by his honorary children and grandchild.

"Excellent as always. Those words were so moving." Erza said slamming the masters face into her armor plated chest and causing the others to wince in sympathy while Titania was giggling again.

"And that settles that." Gray said standing their without his shirt again while Gold Mine and Bob joined them as Natsu patted Makarov on the head and Lucy was trying to cheer up Kageyama.

"Stop patting me!" Makarov said causing Titania to giggle again as Gold Mine lifted her onto his shoulders casually.

"A bunch of cowardly mages, every last one of you." A voice spoke from the discarded flute as magic began to pour out of it.

"Ah shut up you stupid flute!" Titania said causing her family to snicker or laugh before everyone realized that she was talking to the death magic flute.

"I can't stand it anymore." Lullaby said as a giant purple rune circle appeared in the sky and purple lightning flew everywhere.

"Then sit down!" Titania exclaimed childishly to the rune circle which caused everyone to snicker again.

"I'll devour you myself!" Lullaby exclaimed ignoring Titania who poked her tongue out towards the rune circle. Everyone stared as a giant wood like monster with three glowing purple eyes appeared over the Guild Masters Meeting Hall.

"All of your bastard souls that is." Lullaby spoke while Titania tilted her head up at the large earth thing without fear and instead looking innocent and curious.

"Does that mean he's going to eat his own soul?" Titania asked blinking slightly while her family was snickering since she had basically called the giant monster a 'bastard' probably without meaning or trying to.

"I had no idea about this!" Kageyama said as everyone stared up at the monster wide eyed.

"Oh, my! We're in trouble!" Bob said putting a hand in front of his mouth and sounding far too cheerful for this conversation.

"This is a demon from the book of Zeref." Gold Mine said staring at the monster from behind his sunglasses while Titania was still sitting on his shoulders looking up at the large monster while below them the Masters of other guilds were wondering if they should help while they fled since a few of them weren't exactly in battling positions right now.

"Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy asked with a hand in front of her mouth in shock while Gold Mines facial expression didn't change in the least.

"That monster _is_ Lullaby. In other words, it's Living Magic. That's Zerefs magic." Gold Mine said staring up at the monster as he explained to Lucy.

"Living Magic?" Erza asked staring up at the monster and never having heard of this kind of magic before.

"Zeref? The guy from Ancient Times?" Gray asked recognizing the name as the monster moved towards them.

"The Dark Mage Zeref was the most evil Mage in the history of the magical world! I can't believe that his legacy, sealed up centuries ago, would show up now!" Bob explained sounding far too cheery about this than he should have.

"Well then which of your souls should I devour first?" Lullaby asked leaning down to glare at them with a wide grin on its wooden face.

"Time for a big boom." Titania said causing Erzas eyes to widen, that was the exact same thing her daughter had said before she sung the song that defeated the last monster they faced.

"Hit the deck!" Erza yelled causing everyone to react on reflex more than anything else as they all hit the dirt just as Titania began singing with her magic coating her words.

"**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, I am the ghost, that hides in the night  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! **(As she sang there were small explosions around Lullaby that caused him to shriek in pain.)**  
Wait, wait a minute take a step back you gotta think twice before you react so stay, stay a little while because the promise I kept is the road to exile HEY! whats the circumstance you'll never be great without taking a chance so wait, you waited too long had your hands in your pocket when you shoulda been gone  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! One push is all you'll need Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! Fist first philosophy Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! We watch with wounded eyes Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! So I hope you recognize Out on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes  
(VERSE)DAMN! damn it all down took one to the chest without even a sound so WHAT! what are you worth the things you love or the people you hurt HEY! it's like déjà vu a suicidal maniac with nothing to lose so wait, it's the exception to the rule every one of us in EXPENDABLE*  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! One push is all you'll need Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! Fist first a philosophy Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM We watch with wounded eyes Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! So I hope you recognize Out on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I know that I'm alive Out on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes  
Every night of my life I watch angels fall from the sky Every time that the sun still sets I pray they don't take mine  
I'm on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning I say goodbye to my weakness so long to regrets  
Out on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regrets and now I know that I'm alive  
Out on the front line don't worry I'll be fine the story is just beginning I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret and now I see the world through diamond eyes, diamond eyes, diamond eyes  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM! Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!"**

By the times she was done singing Titania had reduced the great and mighty Lullaby into a smoldering husk as it faded from the world while all the guild masters were all staring at her in shock, including the ones from just outside the Meeting Hall that had seen what her Music Magic had done. Her magic had not only taken out Lullaby but also the Meeting Hall!

"Oh that's right. I didn't get a chance to tell you about the Music Magic she created on our last assignment." Erza said standing up and noticing the shocked looks on the Guild Masters faces that only got more shocked at the news that the five year old girl had created a new kind of magic all her own.

"The Music Magics main weakness is that the longer she sings the more tired she gets. The whole song just now exhausted her." Erza said smiling slightly as she took her sleeping child in her arms and cradled her gently while Bob hugged Kageyama and talked about how they should get him to a doctor.

"Well I don't know all the details but it looks like we all owe Fairy Tail one…and that kid is one heck of a powerhouse." Gold Mine said smiling and earning stunned nods from the other Guild Masters who were looking at the peacefully sleeping Titania in wide eyed shock.

"Yeah but…" One master began before the dust clouds cleared showing the large amount of damage Titanias song had caused.

"She went overboard!" The other guild masters screamed seeing that the Meeting Hall and a mountain or two were gone and there was nothing but craters left of them.

"Haha! That's my girl!" Natsu said grinning proudly at the amount of destruction his daughter had caused with a single song while Gold Mine and Bob were telling Kageyama about how when they were younger they caused just as much destruction as well.

"Someone capture them!" One of the other Guild Masters yelled pointing at the Fairy Tail team that ran for it with Titania still cradled in Erzas arms fast asleep, no one noticing the flute crack as a few Guild Masters chased after the laughing team.****


	9. the canyon, fishies, floating and powers

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Are we lost?" Arianna asked cutely as she tilted her head up at her mama as the group traveled through Clover Canyon.

"We're lost. Why were we following the cat?" Lucy asked much to Happys protest.

"Did you know which way to go?" Arianna asked tilting her head up at Lucy and causing everyone else to look at Lucy too.

"That's why we followed Happy." Erza deadpanned when Lucy shook her head in the negative.

"I smell something." Titania said sniffing the air slightly and causing Natsu and Happy to do the same, breaking up the argument that had been starting between Natsu and Gray over how hungry they all were. The three of them suddenly rushed to the ledge of the canyon and looked down, causing the others to follow behind them curiously. Everyone looked down and blinked in surprise at seeing some flying fish.

"It's the legendary delicacy, the winged fish. They're super tasty!" Happy said recognizing the fish from a poster he had seen once or twice and he started fantasizing about the taste.

"Legendary delicacy?" Gray repeated confused as to what was so legendary about it.

"Winged fish." Erza said sighing as she kept Titania from accidently falling off of the ledge.

"Looks good to us!" Natsu and Titania exclaimed happily in unision, before blinking and looking at each other then laughing.

"Mama! I'm like daddy!" Titania exclaimed laughing in childish glee at having said the same thing as her daddy.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or bad. Good cause there _are_ worse people for her to be like and bad cause it_ is_ Natsu we're talking about here." Gray said staring between the dad and daughter with one eyebrow twitching as the two kept making funny faces at each other.

"As long as she's happy, I'm happy." Erza said smiling softly as she looked at her child goofing off with the pink haired man. Erza still remembered the look in her childs eyes back when they had first met in the woods three years ago and then when little Titania had told her about how she had been abandoned twice. Those dead looking eyes still haunted her at times and Erza had vowed that she would never again let her daughters eyes look that dead and hollow, that was a vow she planned on keeping as best as she could.

"Well done Happy, you did great leading us here." Makarov said with anime style tears running down his cheeks while Lucys eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"You all are _way_ too hungry." Lucy muttered to herself as she observed the others before flushing slightly when her stomach growled as well.

"Hehe. Aunty Keys is hungry too." Titania giggled cutely before Gray could say anything that was likely to tick off the Celestial Mage.

"Okay! We're fishing!" Happy said holding a wooden stick with a string and hook attached to it.

"Where were those hidden?" Lucy asked blinking slightly when all but Titania grabbed stick fishing poles from out of nowhere and began trying to catch the winged fish.

"All that trouble for one fish." Lucy muttered not even five minutes later after Happy had given up only for Natsu to actually catch a fish.

"I can get more fishies but I can only get one for each of us, minus Happy." Titania piped up as Natsu fried the fish for Happy and caused everyone to look at her curiously.

"How can you do that Titania?" Natsu asked not wanting to let his daughter be in danger just to get them some small fishes.

"Like this daddy." Titania said smiling cutely before jumping over the edge of the canyon, causing startled shouts and screams from the group as Natsu and Erza tried to catch their daughter but failed.

"Gotcha fishy!" Titania squealed happily when she managed to catch one of the flying fishes and the next thing anyone knew Titania was floating up to them with the fishy firmly held in her hands.

"Here you go grandpa!" Titania said smiling adorably and innocently as she set the fish down in front of Makarov and fried it for him, although her flame was much smaller and weaker than Natsus.

"Titania!" Erza quickly swooped her daughter into a worried and protective hug with Natsu less than a second behind her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. That flying trick of yours is cool and great but don't you ever scare me like that again hatchling." Natsu said hugging Titania tightly as he used the nickname that dragons always gave their offspring.

"Oh my little princess. Don't you ever scare me like that again. Are you hurt?" Erza said burying her face in her daughters hair and nuzzling her baby girl while Gray, Makarov, and Happy were all crowded around the three and trying to make sure that Titania was alright for themselves.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just knew that I could catch the fishies with my strange floating ability and you all are so hungry..." Titania trailed off looking down, sad that she had made her family worry again.

"Your heart is in the right place sweetheart but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we'd rather starve than have you getting hurt while getting us food." Makarov said trying his best to sooth the child while Gray wanted to cheer up his honorary niece and gave her a small ice necklace.

"Um…Will that make things better?" Titania asked pointing towards a gorge where there was a hazy grayish figure and some green figures a little ways away. Everyone turned and looked at it before walking closer when their eyes widened while the fried fishes lay forgotten.

"It's a town!" Lucy said exclaiming the obvious while Natsu was twirling around Titania and grinning at her.

"You have such good eyes my little hatchling! Good job!" Natsu praised his daughter as she clambered onto his back, piggy back style, and they all took off towards the town eager for food.

"There's something wrong here." Titania muttered to her daddy as they walked into town and it seemed deserted.

"Are they all taking an after-noon nap?" Natsu asked looking at all the abandoned building in confusion while the others just gave him deadpanned looks.

"If they're not asleep then they're probably passed out." Makarov said more as a joke than anything else and he succeeded in getting Titania to giggle at it.

"Um…I'm pretty sure that's just our guild." Lucy said sweat-dropping slightly and not realizing that Makarov had said that as mainly a joke.

"Our guild does love it's parties." Makarov said nodding in agreement with what Lucy said while Natsu and Titanias eyes lit up, a party meant party-goers and party-goers meant either a brawl or a prank! Both of which were things the father-daughter dragon duo loved to do!

"So we beat up and eat the monsters?" Titania asked less than ten minutes later when the group escaped the town only for it to turn into monsters after they left.

"Wait! Something's wrong here!" Titania yelled after her family while Lucy summoned Taurus who commented on Lucy's 'nice body'.

"Although they have the appearance of monsters I can only sense humans!" Titania cried causing her family to stop their attacks and jump back towards her and Makarov.

"Are you certain little one?" Erza asked standing protectively in front of her daughter while Lucy and Taurus joined them.

"Yes mama. They definitely feel human but they look like monsters…" Titania said dropping her childish act as she sat and studied the monsters flailing around below. She watched as two different monsters rubbed up against one another and lay down to sleep while the others where milling and jumping about before something clicked in her mind.

"Black Magic!" Titania exclaimed reading about a few of the old black magic spells that the government had forbidden years ago.

"What about it Titania?" Gray asked blinking down at the child after everyone had jumped at her exclamation.

"There must have been a dark guild in the town that tried using black magic for some reason. Instead of them botch summoning monsters and the monsters eating them though they _became_ the monsters. That's why they feel like humans to me. They are humans!" Titania exclaimed causing Lucy to sweat drop slightly.

"All this based on a feeling and just from looking at them for a minute?" Lucy asked but everyone ignored her question as they praised Titania for figuring it out.

"Whether they be monsters that ate humans or humans that were turned into monsters they'd never attack a child. I can go down there and ask them what had…happened?" Titania began only to have her words cut off when the magic circle appeared where the town had once been again and glowed violet.

"What happened?" Lucy questioned as everything returned to normal several minutes later and the only thing out of the ordinary was Titania laying out cold on the canyon floor.

"Titania!" Natsu and Erza exclaimed in unision as they rushed to their daughter and began checking her over for injuries.

"I don't quite understand it myself but Titanias inner magic seems to change to suit what she needs or wants. Titanias inner magic must have unlocked, which is probably what that rather large wave of power we all felt when she screamed was, and not only restored the townspeople but also save us from the fall. Incredible. This amount of raw and virtually limitless power is inside one tiny child." Makarov said shaking his head slightly in awe at the amount of magic that must have been released when Titania screamed for everything that had happened to have happened as well as for him to have felt that incredible amount of magical pressure!

"Amazing." Gray and Lucy whispered as they both merely stared at Titania whose head was now in Erzas lap while Natsu was holding her tiny hand.

"You're so strong at such a young age but…I would've been proud of you either way my beautiful little dragon princess." Erza said planting a small maternal kiss on Titanias forehead and causing the girl to smile slightly in her sleep while Natsu nodded with a grin on his face.

"Hard to believe our daughter is so strong at such a young age huh Erza?" Natsu asked grinning at the scarlet haired woman who gave him a small smile in return as she stroked her daughters hair.

"You make me so proud to be your daddy kiddo!" Natsu said kissing Titanias forehead as well and causing the girls smile to widen as she continued to slumber from using up so much of her magic.

"That child…is no ordinary mage." A blue haired town girl said looking at Titania from where the town villagers stood huddled together as Erza scooped her daughter into her arms again and the Fairy Tail members took off back on their way out of the cave. The only sound besides their footsteps was the sound of their growling stomachs and a few of Titanias light mumbles from in her mothers arms.****


	10. Court and Daddy in trouble

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Yay! Now daddy's gonna get his butt kicked by mama." Titania cheered from where she was sitting on Elfmans shoulders as the entire guild gathered around Erza and Natsu who were staring one another down.

"They're really going to go through with this?" Lucy asked looking at two of her teammates in shock and worry.

"Yep! Mama is gonna kick daddy's butt good!" Titania giggled while Happy nodded in agreement and placed a bet on Erza winning in the first round to Cana who was keeping score of the bets.

"I bet two hundred jewels that the fight will get interrupted for some stupid reason before it can get going good." Titania told her 'Aunty Card' very seriously since she had a feeling that someone was going to do something stupid today. Cana nodded and wrote down Titanias bet while Titania giggled and ran back to sit on Elfmans shoulders again.

"What idiot told you we were the strongest team?" Gray asked Lucy curiously and causing Lucy to point at Mira who burst into tears which caused Gray to freak out.

"Bad Stripper! Don't make Aunty Mira cry!" Titania exclaimed causing everyone and everything to stop as they realized what she had called Gray who was staring at her with his jaw somewhere near his waist. Natsu was the first to start snickering but he was by no means the last. In less than a minute the entire guild, besides Gray, was laughing at the fact that Titania had called the Ice Make Mage a 'stripper' like her daddy often did.

"Oh lord that was hilarious." Erza said after she had been rendered to leaning against her sword to remain upright in laughter.

"Do you even know what a Stripper is?" Lucy asked Titania shocked at what the small child had said.

"No, but Daddy calls Uncle Icy a 'Stripper' all the time so it must be something good right?" Titania asked innocently, hey she may be a prodigy when it came to magic but she was still a child. This caused massive face-planting amongst the guild members while Natsu kept snickering and Gray kept scowling.

"Titania, most people won't like being called a 'stripper' so don't say that to anyone but your Uncle Icy okay?" Erza asked smiling at her daughter who nodded her head happily.

"Round One." Makarov said giving the signal for the fight to start. Erza almost immediately Re-Equipped into her Flame Empress Armor while Natsu lit his fists on fire.

"Now I don't have to hold back!" Natsu said grinning at the sight of Erza in the armor as he threw a punch at her while Titania looked away stubbornly.

"What's the matter Titania?" Lucy asked looking up at Titania from where she stood beside Elfman and Gray.

"I know they aren't gonna hurt each other bad but I don't like watching mama and daddy fight." Titania explained which caused Lucy to nod in understanding, she hadn't liked to watch her parents fight either although her parents had fought with words and not magic.

"I don't blame you." Lucy said watching as Natsu tried to kick Erza but she dodged it and was about to slash at him when.

"That's enough of that! I'm a messenger from the Council." A frog like woman said causing Lucy to freak out slightly while everyone merely blinked for a minute.

"Oi! Aunty Card pay up!" Titania yelled to the shocked Cana who huffed and handed her the money she had won for calling it.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." Titania said immediately when the frog like woman looked at her curiously and this caused everyone to either snicker slightly or cock an eyebrow at her.

"What didn't you do?" The frog woman asked raising an eyebrow at Titania who shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"I don't know but whatever it is I didn't do it." Titania said causing the rest of the guild to snicker at that while the frog like woman looked a little amused at the childs words.

"Charged with eleven counts of criminal property destruction Erza Scarlett and Titania Scarlett-Dragneel are under arrest." The frog like woman proclaimed causing shock to go through all the guild members while Titania was set down from Elfmans shoulders and ran to stand in front of her mama.

"We always blew up stuff before why are they arresting us now?" Titania asked in the cute innocent way that only a child could and caused her guild mates to smirk since Fairy Tail was good at least one thing if nothing else and that was collateral damage.

"I do not know child. I am merely the messenger. Now will Erza Scarlett and Titania Scarlett-Dragneel step forward please?" The frog woman said looking confused as well to the councils reason while Erza picked up Titania and carried her as she stood in front of the frog woman.

"I'm Erza Scarlett and this is my daughter, Titania Scarlett-Dragneel." Erza said narrowing her eyes at the frog woman that looked shocked at the fact that she was arresting a child and its mother.

"Very well. Let's go." The woman said as some shackles appeared on Erza and Titanias arms, which made it harder but not impossible for Erza to carry Titania.

"Yes. You all behave while we're gone. We'll be back before you know it." Erza said giving them all a small smile while Titania waved at them before sticking one thumb into her mouth cutely as Erza carried her off towards the cathedral.

"Council Member Siegrin." The frog woman said five minutes later as she led Erza and Titania towards the council room but knelt before the blue haired young man.

"Hello Erza. Don't say a word about that for both our sake. Now who's this child?" Siegrin asked smiling at Titania and reaching out to try and tickle the small girl who glared at him much like Erza was doing.

"I'm Titania. I don't like you. You smell nasty." Titania said bluntly, much like Natsu would Erza idly thought, and causing Erza to snicker slightly while Siegrin and the frog woman looked shocked at her words.

"Her daddy is a Dragon Slayer and she's learning Dragon Slayer and Re-Equip magic as well as some others due to her strange little ability. If she says you smell nasty then you know it's true." Erza explained while Siegrin looked even more shocked as Titania smiled up at Erza not looking the least bit scared.

"Are you scared about what's going to happen in the trial Titania?" Siegrin asked raising one eyebrow at the child curiously as she gave him a devious smirk.

"Nope! Anyone be mean to me and mama would hurt them. Mama doesn't like it when people are mean to me. Right mama?" Titania asked looking up at her mama with wide innocent eyes that also held a small sparkle of mischievousness in them.

"Of course I will sweetheart. No one can be mean to my little princess and get away with it." Erza said with a fond smile on her face as she kissed Titanias forehead and Siegrins jaw dropped for some reason.

"Very well. I'll see you on the other side then." Siegrin said as the projection faded and left the three females out in the hallway by themselves.

"I don't like him." Titania said looking at where Siegrin had been just a moment before and causing her mom to nod in agreement.

"Defendants Erza Scarlett and Titania Scarlett-Dragneel…Where is Titania Scarlett-Dragneel?" A shadowy figure asked from the top bench while Erza and Titania stood by the defendants stand, Erza no longer carrying Titania. Unfortunately this meant that Titania couldn't be seen over the defense stand since she was too little so to the judges it was like she wasn't there. Erza bit her cheek to keep from laughing while there was a light giggling from Titania.

"I'm down here! Hiya!" Titania said smiling brightly as she tried to be seen over the defense stand, which resulted in the women of the council to coo at her while the mens eyebrows shot up.

"We were told that Titania was young and had a special type of magic that seemed to put all others to shame. Is this true?" The shadowy figure asked sounding slightly confused at the sight of the grinning child who was now sitting on the defense stand kicking her legs back and forth lightly.

"Yes." Erza replied for her daughter while Titania merely nodded and began humming a song to herself.

"What is this strange magic?" Siegrin asked raising an eyebrow at Titania who poked her tongue out at him childishly.

"Titania? Why don't you tell them what you call your special power and give them a small example of it?" Erza asked smiling down at her daughter who nodded happily and grinned widely.

"I call it Will Magic. I call it that cause unless I learn something earlier that makes it impossible, I can learn or copy any type of magic I want to. Color change Magic: Purple!" Titania exclaimed pointing one finger at Siegrin whose hair quickly turned purple which caused Erza to snicker while the other council members laughed or chuckled and Siegrin scowled lightly.

"Her dad is a Fire Dragon Slayer and taught her a little of his magic. Because of that she was unable to learn any Ice-Make Magic one of her 'Uncles' tried to teach her." Erza explained to the council members who muttered about this strange and unheard of magic before Titania sniffed the air slightly and smirked.

"Daddy's in trouble~." Titania singed childishly as the wall behind Erza was broken down by Natsu who was dressed in a bad recreation of Erzas outfit. ****


	11. S-ranks Notes and blowing shit up

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

****

"What's everyone panicking about?" Erza asked holding Titanias hand in hers as they walked into the guild the next day only to see almost the whole guild panicking.

"Natsu, Lucy, and Happy took an S-Class mission to Galuna Island!" Mira said causing Titania to face-palm while Erza looked shocked.

"Did they say why?" Erza asked hoping that it wasn't some stupid reason she would likely have to kill Natsu for later.

"They took it last night when no one was here. We only know it was them cause Laxus saw a blue cat flying off with the paper. I went to Natsus house earlier to see if he was still there and he left this. It has your name on it though so I didn't open it." Mira said shaking her head as she handed Erza a sealed envelope. Erza quickly slit the seal open and scanned the page before sighing with a small smile on her face.

"That idiot." Erza said as she finished reading the note causing Mira and Titania to look at her curiously.

"What's it say Erza?" Mira asked wondering as to what Natsus reasons for taking the S-class mission were.

"Natsu wrote that he wanted to prove he was strong enough. Strong enough to protect Titania and me should it come to it. He wanted to be able to prove he was strong enough to protect his family, and that if he couldn't do that he didn't deserve me and Titania." Erza said causing Mira to gasp with her hands over her mouth while Titania looked worried and confused.

"How romantic. That must mean that Natsu really loves you if he wants to prove to you that he deserves you and Titania-chan." Mira said mentally beating herself up for never noticing Natsus feelings for Erza before.

"Mama. Does that mean if daddy fails I'll have to go away?" Titania asked tugging on her mamas hand curiously and causing both of the women to look at her in shock, where had that come from?

"No sweetheart. You're never leaving me and your daddy if we can help it. In fact. Me and you are going to go find your daddy and his friends now. Okay?" Erza asked picking her daughter up and hugging her tightly to try and sooth her sudden fear.

"Okay. I don't want to ever leave you and daddy mama." Titania said burrowing her face in her mom's neck and causing Erza to look at her softly.

"Mira. Inform Master Makarov and the others that me and Titania are going after Natsu and the others. We'll be back as soon as possible." Erza said nodding to Mira who nodded back seriously with no sign of her ever present smile on her face as she twirled around and walked towards the master while Erza walked out the guild and towards the docks.

"A ship?" Titania asked scrunching up her nose slightly. She didn't have the sever motion sickness that her dad did but she still didn't like ships and trains too much.

"Yep. Mama is going to beat up some pirates and then we'll go get your daddy, Happy, and Aunty Keys." Erza said smiling as she sat her daughter down and the two of them walked onto a nearby pirate ship. Erza ever so casually smacked the pirates away before intimidating the ship captain into taking the two red heads to the cursed island.

"Wow she's so strong! But who's the kid?" One pirate asked with hearts in his eyes before blinking when he noticed Titania sitting beside Erzas feet and coloring in a coloring book that Erza had bought her on the way to the docks.

"This is my daughter Titania. Any of you get anywhere near her and your lives are forfeit." Erza said with a glare set on her features, so she was overprotective of her baby girl. Sue her! The pirates immediately and cowered away from Erzas glare as the captain kept the ship heading straight for the 'cursed island' of Galuna.

"Mama can be scary when she wants to be." Titania muttered to herself as she stopped coloring for a minute before blinking up at her mom. Erza seemed to feel her daughters look and smiled down at Titania reassuringly which caused Titania to smile back up at her before going back to coloring the picture in front of her happily. It wasn't long before they were on Galuna Island and Erza had saved Lucy from a giant rat like thing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WANDERED OFF?!" Erza screamed at several villagers when it was revealed to her several hours later that her daughter had wondered off while Erza had been confronting Gray.

"She mentioned something about looking for her daddy and then just ran off." One of the village women said cowering in fear as Erza went on a warpath with Gray not to far behind.

"What? But Natsu is lost in the jungle somewhere!" Lucy said her eyes wide in worry for the child. She may not have known Titania long but Lucy just couldn't stand here and let an innocent child get hurt by the Moon Drip.

"Then let's move! My baby girl could be hurt as we stand here wasting breath!" Erza yelled as she ran towards the jungle and began to hack anything in her way.

**With Natsu at about the same time.**

"Titania? When'd you get here?" Natsu asked after being woken up only to see his daughter sleeping on top of his chest curled up in a ball.

"Hi daddy. Me and mama came to help you and the others. Mama might be mad at you though. Are we gonna blow something up?" Titania asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiling tiredly up at her daddy who looked scared at the mention of Erza being mad before he grinned.

"Yep! How'd you like to help me blow up a whole side of a temple?" Natsu asked standing and carrying Titania in his arms, watching with a grin on his face as Titania instantly perked up happily at being able to blow something up.

"Yay! We get to blow something up on purpose?" Titania asked grinning up at her daddy who grinned down at her mischievously.

"Yep. Don't tell your mom but we even get to blow it up without getting in trouble!" Natsu said causing Titanias cheers to be heard throughout the forest around them.


	12. blowing up the temple and evil question

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Titania was giggling her heart out as she and her daddy blew up the support beams of the temple and destroyed anything in their way. Blowing things up seemed a lot harder when they were doing it on purpose so it was costing Titania a lot of her magical energy.

"Hey 'Tania-chan? You wanna destroy this one all by yourself or do you want me to do it?" Natsu asked grinning at his daughter who grinned up at him mischievously when an idea popped into her head.

"You said there were bad guys around the temple right daddy?" Titania asked causing Natsu to blink slightly at the seemingly random question.

"Yeah there are some bad guys trying to revive some demon around here why?" Natsu asked while Titanias grin grew even wider.

"You can blow it up daddy! I'm gonna go set up some pranks everywhere!" Titania said not once losing her grin while Natsu smirked since some of Titanias pranks were absolutely genius!

"Have fun and be careful!" Natsu told his daughter sternly earning a nod and wide grin from her before she ran off to bobby trap the whole temple. Natsu smiled as he watched her run off. That little girl there was his pride and joy. Both she and her mom were his whole world and he didn't want anything to happen to either one of them.

"Now's not the time for that. Time to finish destroying this." Natsu said smashing his flaming feet into a support pillar and breaking it easily while Titania disappeared down the hallway.

Titania giggled quietly to herself as she set multiple traps all around the temple, she left no area un-trapped. She loved it when she could act like the child she was and she knew her family loved it too. She knew she was stronger and smarter than most every child her age was but she couldn't help it. Her magic was always begging her to be used, for her to learn more and more things, to be stronger and stronger. She wasn't power hungry like some mages she met. She and her magic just felt that they needed to get stronger for some future threat.

"Hmm? Daddy must be having fun." Titania said feeling the temple shift to one side and begin to shake badly. Titania smiled widely. She knew that there were people who were gonna want to use her for powers in the future but she wasn't worried about them. She knew her family would protect her from anyone that didn't like her.

"I wonder if I could talk mama and daddy into giving me a baby sister or brother?" Titania mused aloud to herself. She loved being a child yes but when most to all of the guild members treated her as if she were a porcelain baby doll she didn't like it. That brought about another question.

"I wonder where babies come from? I bet daddy knows!" Titania said her eyes brightening as she took off to look for her daddy or maybe her mama, her mama was really smart so she'd know for sure!

"Huh? I could've sworn that I heard daddy breaking something in this direction." Titania said about two minutes later when she got back to where she had separated from her daddy. There were crashes and other sounds from above her causing Titania to look up curiously.

"Daddy must be fighting the bad guys. I gotta save daddy!" Titania said before tilting her head to the side curiously, wondering how she would be able to help her daddy from down here. Titania remembered that her daddy said she wouldn't get in trouble for breaking things and then grinned as an idea sprung into her mind.

'_Magic? Can you blow up that piece of ceiling and make me float to the floor above?'_ Titania mentally asked her magic that was all too happy to comply with her wishes.

'_Of course little dragon princess. Anything you want. Up and away we go!'_ Her magic responded happily in her head. Her magics voice was soft and warm and reminded her of her mamas but it didn't have the scary tint to it her mamas did. Titania loved her magic and knew it was sentient so she treated it as such, which made all magic love her. She could see and hear peoples magic and could often smell it too if she concentrated, that's how she could tell whether or not someone was good or bad. By looking at and hearing their magic. If a person was good then their magic was happy but if a person was bad then their magic was sad and wanted to get away from the bad person. For some reason almost all magic seemed to adore her and listened to her every soft command or gentle request. It was how she had beaten Erigor so quickly and knew that his scythe wanted her to be its wielder; the magic told and helped her.

"Oh hi Uncle Icy! Hi daddy! Hi white haired guy!" Titania said grinning widely as she popped out of the floor and stopped her Uncle Icy's spell, not knowing that he had been about to use something that would have killed him had she not interrupted him when she did.

"Tania-chan! You had us all worried as hell when you wondered off to look for Natsu." Gray said stopping his spell and immediately drawing Titania into a worried hug while Lyon merely looked confused at the sight of the spikey scarlet haired child.

"Sorry but I wanted to find daddy and let him know mama was mad. Then I fell asleep and then me and daddy blew up some stuff down there and then I went and booby trapped the whole place except for this room but I had a question so I came back up here!" Titania exclaimed sad that she had worried her family again and causing Gray to hug her tightly in reassurance.

"It's okay Tania-chan but don't you ever worry us like that again you hear?" Gray asked smiling down at his niece that nodded rapidly, not wanting to make her family worry ever again.

"Okay so what was your question Titania?" Natsu asked looking at his daughter curiously and earning a curious look in return while Gray set Titania on her feet on the frozen over floor.

"Daddy? Where do babies come from?" Titania asked innocently and causing the three males in the room to stop and stare at her with wide horrified eyes.

"Truce while we run for it?" Gray asked Natsu and Lyon who both nodded mutely in agreement while Titania looked confused.

"H-Hey! What about my question?" Titania yelled after her dad, uncle, and the white haired young man when the three ran out of the room as if the devil himself were hot on their heels.

"Ask Mirajane when we get back home!" Gray yelled over his shoulder as the three men ran as fast as they could, breaking down anything in their way as they fled from the child that was asking the most evil question in existence.

"Was it something I said?" Titania asked looking at the fleeing mens backs with her head tilted to the side innocently.


	13. Delora, Demons, Wings

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Wow Uncle Icy. Your teacher must have been really strong!" Titania said staring wide eyed up at Delora as it died after being unleashed, how the small child had gotten there was forever more a mystery to the males.

"Yeah she was. She would have adored you." Gray said with a smile on his face even as tears rolled down his cheeks at the sight of the dead demon.

"Titania!" Erza yelled happily as she picked her daughter up and twirled her in a hug, happy to see that her baby was safe and sound.

"Hi mama! I found daddy!" Titania said grinning happily up at her mama while the masked people behind them in the forest were groaning in pain and agony, getting on the wrong side of a S-class Re-quip mage that was worried for her child was not a good idea as they had learned the hard way.

"Um so how do we turn the villagers back to normal?" Natsu asked changing the subject drastically when he noticed the glare that, although was softer than it usually would be, scared the crap out of him.

"I'm not completely sure right now. It couldn't have been the Moon Drip ceremony because Leon and the others have been around it for three years as well and didn't receive any bad side effects. Either way let's get back to the village and see what we can do to help everyone." Erza said giving Natsu a brief glare to show that she would be speaking with him later before she proceeded to carry Titania out of the underground cave with the others following behind her loyally.

"There's something weird about the sky." Titania said looking up at the purple moon curiously and seeing that it seemed wrong somehow.

"I'm sure there is sweetheart and that's what we're here to solve after all." Erza said smiling down at her daughter as the group traveled through the forest towards the storage area the villagers were using for shelter after the villages destruction. Titania merely nodded to show she heard her mother while she kept staring at the moon with a small frown on her face, wondering what it was that was tickling at her mind.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Gray asked when the group walked closer to the storage area only to see that no one was there.

"Were they attacked while we were at the temple?" Lucy fretted worriedly while Titania looked around curiously as well, forgetting about the moon for a second.

"Hehe. He looks silly." Titania said giggling when she caught sight of a demon male with green skin and horns on his head that was quickly approaching them. The others turned towards the man as well just as he got up to the group and had a smile on his face.

"Come with me. Quickly now." The man said smiling even as he turned and lead the others back towards where the village had once been standing and was standing once again. The others smiled and looked in shock as they entered the village that was filled with the demons.

"The village is revived." Happy said from his perch on Natsus shoulder while Natsu began to knock on one of the houses.

"It's almost as if went back in…time." Natsu said thinking back to what the weird masked guy he had met in the temple had said about his powers over something Arc of Time. Titania activated her 'Magic Sight' and blinked for a minute before her eyes adjusted and she looked up into a tree to see three people sitting on one of the sturdier branches. One was the masked male, the other was the pink haired girl, and the other was the blue haired boy with the weird eyebrows.

"There's something weird in the sky mama." Titania said just before the chief came up to them and once again asked them to destroy the moon while her mama set her down and began to pace once the villagers were assembled.

"So there's been a bright light from the temple seen all over the island for the past three years and yet no one's investigated." Erza said beginning to pace in front of the villagers before she stepped onto Lucys revived pitfall trap.

"Kya!" Erza screamed as she fell suddenly which earned shocked looks from everyone while Titania was giggling again.

"She just yelled 'Kya'." Natsu said staring in disbelief from beside Gray who was staring as well with a blush on his face.

"Yeah and it was cute." Gray admitted slowly while Lucy was freaking out behind them and Titania was glaring up at Gray cutely.

"Bad Uncle Icy! No one's supposed to think of mama like that but daddy!" Titania said but it was lucky that no one but Natsu paid any attention to her exclamation, which caused him to blush brightly.

"We've tried many times to go to the temple but just as we can see it through the trees we find ourselves back at the village." One of the village woman said after everyone had merely watched in shock as Erza climbed out of the pitfall trap and acted as if it was nothing.

"Hmm, interesting. Titania-hime? When you were looking at the sky with your 'Magic Sight' you said you saw something weird? Can you describe it for me?" Erza asked taking this into consideration and kneeling down to be on her daughters eye level while Titania reactivated 'Magic Sight' again.

"You don't have to activate it again baby. I know how much it drains you so just describe what you saw the first time is all." Erza said quickly not wanting her baby girl to wear herself out.

"Okay mama. It's a strange hazy dome like thing that surrounds the temple. I can't see it too clearly and I can't see it at all without my 'Magic Sight'." Titania explained quickly deactivating the ability that gave her a golden ring around her iris.

"I thought as much. Thank you little one. You can stay here and relax with everyone else for a few minutes. Natsu! Come with me. We're going to destroy the moon." Erza said hugging her daughter and standing which caused both father and child to grin widely while the villagers cheered at what she had said.

"They can't be serious." Gray said sweat dropping slightly while Erza re-equipped into her Giantess armor and explained it to the villagers.

"They aren't gonna hit the moon. They're gonna destroy the strange dome thing." Titania realized as her parents launched off the spear towards the moon. True to her words the dome like thing was shattered by the force of it, making it look like the purple moon had shattered only to be replaced by the real one.

"Just as I thought. The Moon Drip residue created this dome like thing over the island that made the moon seem purple and it effected their memories not their appearance. They were always demons. They just had the ability to take on human form." Erza said after the villagers started glowing only for the light to die down without any change in their appearance whatsoever.

"They look cool. I wonder if I can have wings too." Titania said smiling as she looked up and watched, along with the rest of her group, as the demons had a reunion in the sky.

"Huh?" Natsu asked inelegantly when Titanias eyes gleamed brightly at the thought of all the pranks she could do with wings.

'_Hey magic? If I give you my spleen will you give me wings?'_ Titania mentally asked her magic which twirled around her invisibly in amusement.

'_You can have the wings, dear child, but we won't take your spleen. How about for the wings you give us some of your skin?'_ The magic responded causing Titania to agree immediately. The magic smirked as it knew that the child would lose some skin when the wings came out and that it worked out well for the young child.

Everyone could only watch with dropped jaws when a pair of scarlet red angels wings ripped from Titanias back and through her armor, which caused the child to cry out in pain slightly before it stopped and she began to fly around with her new wings.


	14. The question returns! And love?

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Is Master Makarov here?" Erza asked slamming the guild doors open and proceeding to literally drag Natsu in by his scarf.

"Sorry Erza but he was called to a meeting with the Government. How was your tropical island?" Mirajane asked smiling as she stepped forward and welcomed the others back.

"It wasn't a vacation it was work." Erza replied giving Mira a flat look while Titania, Gray, and Lucy were following behind her with Titania looking confused as she looked around.

"Yes! That means he can't punish us yet!" Natsu and Gray cheered while Lucy was still freaking out over what the punishment could have been. Natsu almost instantly went over to the job board and looked around curiously while Erza was scolding the three of them again and Titania was sitting on a barstool looking up at Mirajane curiously.

"Hey Aunty Mira! I got a question and Uncle Icy told me to ask you!" Titania exclaimed stopping her dad from reading the words on a strange looking black request just as Makarov walked into the guild. Natsu and Grays heads immediately snapped towards Titania and were looking at her in horror as they remembered the question she had ever so innocently asked them back on Galuna.

"What's the matter with you two?" Lucy asked looking at the two males curiously while Erza looked confused and worried at their reaction to what Titania had said.

"What is it Tania-chan? I'll answer as best as I can." Mirajane promised as she smiled down at the young girl who grinned up at her.

"How are babies born?" Titania asked causing the whole guild to fall silent in an instant. Titania noticed the sudden silence and looked around curiously in confusion.

Elfman was pale and shaking, Romeo looked confused as well, Cana had stopped drinking and looked as if she were about to faint, Macao had already passed out, Wakabe stopped puffing on his pipe, Makarov had his jaw on the ground, Gray and Natsu were running out the guild as fast as they could go, Laxus had done a classical spit take onto Fried who was staring in shock, Reedus had dropped his pen and painting supplies, Lucy was staring at Titania in shock, Loki was running from the guild as well, and Erza was staring as if she had never seen Titania before. The glass in Mirajanes hands slipped from her grip and crashed loudly on the floor when seemed to be the signal for everyone but Mirajane and Erza to scramble from the guild in a panic.

"Where'd they go? Was it something I said?" Titania asked looking startled at the mass stampede out of the guild. No one noticed that Natsu had somehow gotten caught and thrown back into the guild by Elfman during the stampede and was now laying painfully underneath one of the tables.

"What makes you ask about babies Titania?" Erza asked clearing her throat slightly while her mind was going a million miles an hour, trying to work out who had most likely corrupted her daughter into thinking about babies and how she could kill them in the most painful way possible.

"Oh I was wondering if you and daddy could get me a little brother or sister and then realized that I didn't know about where babies come from why?" Titania asked blinking up innocently at Erza while Erza and Natsu both were blushing bright red.

"I asked Aunty Dolls about it and she said that babies come from two people in love. Since that means I came from two people in love does that mean that I'm going to have a younger brother or sister?" Titania asked causing Mirajane to look as if she didn't know whether to laugh or not while Erza blushed harder than ever and Natsu decided to listen in.

"W-What makes you think you're going to have a brother or sister?" Erza asked sounding almost afraid of her daughters answer while Mirajane fought back a grin as she couldn't wait to hear Titanias answer.

"Well if a baby comes from two people in love and I used to be a baby that means you and daddy have to be in love to have had me! If that's true then that means that you and daddy could be getting me a baby brother or sister right?" Titania asked causing Mirajane to duck behind the bar in order to hold back her mad laughter at the answer while Erza blushed harder than ever and Natsu blushed as well although no one could see him.

"Yes a baby comes from two people who love each other very much but I don't know if your daddy and I are going to give you a brother or sister anytime soon, little one." Erza said trying to both beat down her blush but also gather her wits about her while Natsu looked downtrodden from his hiding place and Titania looked confused.

"Why? Didn't Aunty Mira say that daddy had to love you a lot which is why he wanted to prove himself? So if daddy loves you and you love daddy that means I get a little brother or sister!" Titania said grinning while Erza blushed at this again and resolved to have a 'talk' with Mirajane about what she said around her baby girl in the future.

"I can't believe I'm having this discussion with my five year old daughter." Erza muttered to herself before sighing and pulling Titania onto her lap in a hug.

"Yes baby I do love your daddy very much and Mira is right, he 'might' and that's a big might love me. The thing is your daddy doesn't know I love him and I don't know if he actually loves me. That aside it would take a while for you to get a baby brother or sister even if we knew for sure whether or not your daddy really loves me, see there is a 'ritual' that adults have to do to create a baby and then it would take a while before you could meet the baby. Okay sweetheart?" Erza asked stroking her daughters hair soothingly and causing the tiny child to nod in understanding, or somewhat understanding, while Natsu felt lightheaded all of a sudden. He knew he loved Erza but the fact that Erza loved him back was something he didn't know. That was it! He couldn't stand hiding it anymore.

"Um. Erza? Can we talk while Mira watches Titania-chan?" Natsu asked slipping out from under the table and looking at Erza nervously and with a blush on his face. Erza, realizing that Natsu probably heard what she had just said, blushed as well and nodded slightly as she put Titania onto a nearby barstool and rose to leave the room with Natsu.

"Hey Aunty Mira?" Titania asked her white haired aunt after her parents had left the room with the both of them looking nervous and having blushes on their faces.

"Yes Tania-chan?" Mirajane asked standing and having to resist the urge to go 'aww' at the scene she had inadvertently witnessed.

"Wanna help me get mama and daddy together?" Titania asked grinning mischievously up at her aunt that began grinning as well.

"Of course. Just let me know what you need me to do." Mira said her eyes glinting in the light as she and her 'niece' began plotting on how to get Titanias parents together officially.


	15. Phantom and enter Juvia

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Hey? Why is everyone staring at us?" Lucy asked a few days later when the team got back from another mission with Titania sitting on top of Erzas pile of luggage giggling while Erza and Natsu held hands discreetly.

"Maybe they wanna see if mama and daddy do that gross thing with their lips again!" Titania called down to them causing Erza and Natsu to blush deeply while Gray was snickering at Natsus misfortune.

"She caught you two kissing again huh?" Lucy asked looking at the couple in amusement since she had been there when Mira and Titania had worked together and forced the two to stay in a supply closet until they kissed. Natsu and Erza merely nodded embarrassedly which caused Gray to snicker harder.

"Or maybe it's cause Uncle Icy isn't wearing his cloths again." Titania called down to them again causing Gray to look down and swear, which earned him a smack upside the back of his head by both Natsu and Erza.

"Language Gray." Erza reprimanded with a light glare to her friend who merely nodded and looked for his cloths again.

"Mama? What's damnitt mean anyways?" Titania asked tilting her head down at her parents and causing Natsu to snicker while Erza groaned and glared at Gray again.

"That's a bad word princess. Please don't use it again." Erza called up to her daughter before the group caught their first look at the guild hall again and stopped what they were doing in shock.

"The guild!" Gray exclaimed as they all rushed towards the destroyed Guild Hall and stopped and stared at it when they had gotten to it.

"Who did this?" Natsu growled as he glared at the damage done to the guild hall, the place had been his home ever since he joined the guild.

"Lots of magic and Iron so it's someone who uses Iron Magic. It's kinda like daddy's Dragon Slayer Magic so we must be dealing with an Iron Dragon Slayer." Titania said activating her 'Magic Sight' and observing the damage done to her home, sure she lived in Fairy Hills with her mama but the Guild was as much as a home to her as her mamas apartment.

"An Iron Dragon Slayer? Then that means!" Erza said realizing that there was only one person capable of doing this as far as she knew.

"Phantom did it. They really got us good." Mirajane said softly from behind causing the others to turn and look at her.

"Aunty Mira isn't hurt!" Titania exclaimed brightening up at the sight of her 'Aunt' and rushing forward to hug the white haired woman who hugged her tightly.

"They attacked us in the middle of the night." Mira explained to the group as everyone went down to the first floor of the guild basement to see the other guild members sitting down at tables and trying to drink away their sulking.

"We've always had problems with Phantom but this is going too far." Jet said as he kicked his feet up on one of the tables while Droy crossed his arms over his chest and Levy looked downtrodden.

"Should we get them back for it?" Droy asked not smiling for once as he turned to look at his friend and teammate while Levy interrupted them.

"No guys. We can't do anything right now." Levy tried to calm and sooth the two males nerves and desire for payback as Team Natsu passed by their table.

"Oh! Welcome back. Did the mission go well?" Makarov asked raising a hand in greeting to Team Natsu as they walked over to see him sitting on a stack of crates and drinking.

"Ye-yeah…" Lucy trailed off not knowing what to say, what were you supposed to say when the guild got attacked and you weren't there to help?

"Hey Old Man! What's going on? Why'd Phantom attack our Guild and why aren't we getting them back for it?" Natsu demanded glaring at nothing and no one while Titania merely hugged his neck tighter as if trying to calm him down somewhat.

"They attacked in the middle of the night and there's nothing we can do about it. Until the Guild Hall is fixed we'll do requests and all from down here." Makarov said taking another drink from his beer glass and causing Natsu to growl again before Erza put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Natsu. You know that all out fighting with another guild is against Government laws. I hate what they did as much as you do but I don't think we can really afford the magical council coming down on us for going to war with Phantom." Erza said causing Natsu to force himself into calming down slightly as he hugged his daughter closer to his body as if to reassure himself that she hadn't been attacked, even though he knew for a fact that she hadn't.

"Mama? Daddy? Can I go play with Juvia?" Titania asked looking up at her parents hopefully and causing them to nod at her with small smiles on their faces.

"Sure Tania-chan. You go play and let the adults talk for a while. I'm sure your friend is worried about you." Titania said kissing her daughters forehead while Natsu hugged Titania again before setting her down and watching her take-off up the stair after calling out her farewells to everyone.

"Nothing seems so bad when Titania-chan is around." Lucy commented smiling softly as she watched the small child run to go play with her friend.

"Yeah she always seems to make things seem better." Mira responded as the tiny child disappeared from their view and ran as fast as she could towards the East Forest in order to meet up with her friend Juvia.

"Juvia!" Titania exclaimed happily tackling the older woman in a flying hug which caused the blue haired woman to let out a startled laugh.


	16. How Juvia and Titania met

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Flashback to one year ago!_

"_Who wants to be some smelly Mage? I'm gonna be a Knight like my dad when I grow up." A boy of about ten said as he and his two friends picked on a four year old Titania who was trying to play in the park._

"_Mages aren't smelly and Knights are weaker than Mages! I'm going to be a strong Mage when I get bigger just like my mama and daddy!" Titania exclaimed glaring at the boys who glared at her._

"_What can some weak little girl like you do? Mages are weaker then Knights and everyone knows it. The only thing Mages are good at is getting drunk." One of the other boys said causing Titania to glare even harder at them, too bad for her that it looked rather cute on her four year old self instead of intimidating like it did on her mama._

"_Girls are just as good as boys are and Knights can never beat Mages! When I get bigger I'll show you that you three are nothing more than big weak bullies and that's a promise!" Titania exclaimed knowing that her parents always told her to never make a promise she couldn't keep and she planned on keeping this promise._

"_Weak are we? I'll show you, you little freak!" The lead boy said rearing his fist back as if to punch Titania who tensed in preparation for a fight but it was interrupted by a newcomer as well as the rain that had started to fall without warning._

"_Juvia believes that three ten year old boys against one four year old girl are not fair. Drip drip drop." A six teen year old blue haired woman with blank looking dark blue eyes said staring down at the boys as she held the lead boys fist in one hand. The young woman was wearing a long blue dress like coat with white fur on the bottom and a black hat on top of her hair._

"_Hey butt out of it lady! We're just showing this little freak that boys are stronger than girls and knights are stronger than mages!" The lead boy said yanking his fist from the older girls grip and glaring at her while the other two boys looked a little nervous at the sight of the older girl. Unfortunately for him he said the one word that always pissed Juvia off no matter what._

"_Juvia sees no freak. Leave the child alone or you face Juvia. Drip drip drop." The woman, obviously named Juvia, said glaring down at the boy with dislike and anger in her eyes. How dare the boy call a four year old girl a freak?!_

"_You obviously don't know what's going on then! She's no child! She's some kind of magical freak that can't control her powers!" The boy yelled causing Titania to look about ready to cry at being called a freak. It was true that for some reason she could always do things others more than three times her age couldn't and she was a lot stronger than most other children but that didn't make her a freak! Did it?_

"_Juvia sees no freak. Last chance to leave. Drip drip drop." Juvia said the anger in her eyes growing at the sight of the child that looked ready to cry. It reminded her far too much of her own childhood and she would not stand for it._

"_The freak is right here!" The boy yelled grabbing Titania by her spiky scarlet red hair and pulling it, causing Titania to cry out in pain and bite the boys hand hard enough to draw blood. The boy cursed as he let go of Titania and nursed his wounded hand before he was backhanded away from the scarlet haired child by Juvia._

"_Juvia sees no freak. Juvia only sees bad boys who need to be punished. Drip drip drop." Juvia said her glare causing the two other boys to run away in fear while the third cried over his split lip._

"_My daddy will-" The lead boy yelled in anger only to be backhanded again by Juvia whose whole face was twisted into rage and anger._

"_Juvia does not fear your dad. Juvia is a Rain-Woman. Drip drip drop." Juvia said about to backhand the boy again when Titania tugged on her coat lightly._

"_Please don't hurt him no more ma'am. He's not worth it." Titania said looking up at Juvia with wide pleading eyes and causing the blue haired teen to look at her shocked before smiling slightly._

"_Very well. Run now boy and thank the child. Juvia would further harm you were it not for her interference. Drip drip drop." Juvia said smiling at Titania before glaring at the boy who was scrambling away from them as fast as he could._

"_Thank you ma'am. I could've beaten them up though! I'm strong like my mama!" Titania said beaming up at the blue haired woman and puffing her chest out proudly, not seeming to notice as the rain soaked her cloths._

"_Juvia is sure of that child. Juvia can sense you're magic. It is very powerful but Juvia did not like how the boy kept calling you a freak." Juvia said smiling down at the girl in front of her and causing the girl to grin up at her when Juvia complimented her magic._

"_Thank you! My name is Titania Scarlet-Dragneel! What's yours?" Titania asked beaming up at the woman who looked shocked for a second before smiling again._

"_Juvias name is Juvia Lockser. Juvia is a Rain-Woman but Juvia is pleased to meet Titania-chan." Juvia said smiling down at the child who grinned up at her again._

"_Rain-Woman? So you make it rain?" Titania asked her eyes bright with curiosity while Juvia looked saddened._

"_Yes. The rain goes where Juvia goes." Juvia said sadly because now she would be called a freak by the four year old child._

"_That's so cool! I wanna learn how to make it rain! I love the rain!" Titania said her grin widening even more as she twirled around in the rain that fell around her while Juvia looked shocked at this._

"_Titania-chan does not think that Juvia is a freak or weird?" Juvia asked staring at the child in shock and causing Titania to look up at her curiously._

"_Why would I think that? Juvia-chan is so cool!" Titania said grinning toothily up at Juvia who looked shocked again before she suddenly kneeled down to hug Titania._

"_Thank you Titania-chan. Many dislike Juvia due to the rain but you do not. Juvia swears she will never harm you and will always protect you no matter what." Juvia said hugging the child who merely smiled shyly up at her._

"_Hehe. Now enough of this serious stuff. Come play in the rain with me Juvia-chan!" Titania said grabbing Juvias hand and half pulling half dragging her towards the play equipment set up in the park. From that day on Juvia would come to Magnolia at least once a weak to play with and sometimes train Titania in her water magic._


	17. Juvias gifts, taken, and TO WAR!

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Hey Juvia-chan!" Titania said grinning up at the blue haired woman who smiled at her brightly.

"Hello Tania-chan. Juvia is happy to see that you are okay." Juvia said smiling down at Titania and releasing a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. When she first learned that the child she swore to protect was a Fairy Tail member she had been downtrodden, she had wanted to take the child back to Phantom with her. When she had heard that Gajeel would be attacking Fairy Tail on orders of Master Jose, the Phantoms guild master, she had been worried that Titania would get caught up and injured in the attack therefor she was relieved to see that the child was alright.

"I'm fine. Me, mama, daddy, Uncle Happy, Uncle Icy, and Aunty Keys were on a mission when the guild was attacked. I'm just happy that no one was hurt." Titania said smiling up at the blue haired woman who smiled back softly. Juvia could never stand it when Titania was sad or upset or injured, the child had been the first person to ever truly accept her and Juvia swore that she would not only never hurt Titania but she would also make sure that Titania was always safe and happy.

"Juvia has a surprise for Tania-chan. Two to be exact. First one is that Juvia is angry at what Phantom did to Tania-chans guild so Juvia will be joining Fairy Tail as soon as she can." Juvia said smiling down at the child that had managed to worm her way into the Rain-Womans heart. Titania grinned widely and cheered as she hugged Juvia as hard as she could in pleasure at this, now her friend would be a part of Fairy Tail too.

"For Juvias next surprise Tania-chan has to close her eyes." Juvia said laughing slightly at the hug and causing the red haired child to close her eyes tightly with a wider than should be possible grin on her face. Juvia took a small blue heart necklace out of her pocket and clasped it around Titanias small neck with a smile on her face as she looked at the young child she saw as a younger sister or favorite niece.

"It's so pretty Juvia-chan!" Titania exclaimed after being told to open her eyes and look at her new necklace that had a rain drop etched into the heart.

"This necklace shows that you are my nakama. My family." Juvia said smiling before something crashed into the back of her neck from behind and knocked her out cold, the last thing she heard was a cruel laughter and Titanias worried yells.

"Hmm. Natsu? Is Titania staying the night with Mira or someone else?" Erza asked a few hours later in Lucys apartment when her daughter had yet to arrive.

"Huh? I don't think so. She must have fell asleep while playing with her friend Juvia." Natsu said frowning in worry since he hadn't seen his daughter ever since she had ran off to go play.

"She's probably fine. She must have fell asleep playing over at her friend's house. I used to do it all the time when I was little." Lucy said smiling at the concerned parents and trying to sooth their nerves a little even though she was worried herself.

"I suppose you must be right. Natsu can you smell if she's still in the town though?" Erza asked worried since her daughter never fell asleep without a goodnight kiss and story from both her parents unless she was truly exhausted.

"Yeah she's still in the city over near the woods. Her friend must live out there since that's where they always go meet up and play." Natsu said after trying to sniff his daughters scent out for a moment.

"Good. Do you think we should let her stay with her friend or should we go get her?" Erza asked smiling in a little bit of relief at the fact that her daughter was still in the city.

"You should let her stay the night with her friend. She'll be fine." Lucy said dismissively and with a small relieved smile at learning that Titania was still in the city.

"I-I suppose." Erza said as they got ready to go to sleep although she was still worried about her baby girl, she was a mother it was her job to worry!

"C'mon Erza. Let's get some sleep. Titania will probably be barreling into the guild hall first thing in the morning to make sure we're okay." Natsu said wrapping an arm around Erzas waist as the two lay down in sleeping bags on the floor side by side while Lucy crawled into her bed and Gray conked out on the couch. Natsu wouldn't admit it to hardly anyone but both he and Erza had a hard time sleeping as they worried over their baby girl.

The next morning the four of them and Happy were walking towards the guild hall when they spotted a small commotion over by a large tree and went to check it out. The sight that met their eyes caused their hearts to stop for a moment.

"L-Levy-chan!" Lucy cried out in shock and horror at seeing her wounded friend tied to the tree a few feet above their heads with the Phantom Guilds mark on her stomach.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray said wide eyed at seeing Levys two teammates in just as bad a condition as Levy and also tied to the tree beside the blue haired girl. It was something pinned to the tree a two feet below Levy that drew Natsu and Erzas attention the most though.

"Th-Those are Tania-chans Ice Rose and bracelet." Erza said staring at the two things that her daughter never ever removed. The Ice Rose was never taken from Titanias hair where she had put it ever since Gray had given it to her when she was three and the bracelet was a small simple silver chained bracelet with a small pink dragon pendant and a scarlet red sword on in. It had been a gift from Laxus on Titanias third birthday and the small Mage-in-training had never taken it off.

"Ph-Phantom did this. They attacked Levy and her team and took my daughter!" Natsu said roaring his rage into the sky with a large torrent of fire that drew everyone in Magnolias attention easily.

"Our guild having to operate from a beer hall I can stand. However, no parent can stand by when their child is attacked and their grandchild is taken." Makarov said in his Wizard Saints attire and his staff in his hand as he walked from out of the crowd and stared at the people and items on the tree. The staff in his hand was reduced to splinters as he clenched his fist, which caused Lucy to 'eep' slightly as yellow magic began to swirl around Makarov while Erza gently touched the Ice Rose that was pinned to the tree.

"To war." Makarov declared glaring at the Phantom mark just beside Titanias things as a dangerous look crossed over his face.

"To war." Gray and Lucy repeated looking up at their friends, their _nakama_ in determination.

"I'll obliterate Phantom for taking my baby. To War!" Erza said as the Fairy Tail guild members began to converge on the tree after having seen Natsu fire in the sky. The other Fairy Tail members all had determination and anger on their faces as they repeated the words 'to war' finishing with Natsu.

"No one harms my hatchling and gets away with it. TO WAR!" Natsu said yelling the last two words as he unleashed another torrent of angry flames into the sky which caused all the Guild Members around Magnolia to yell in agreement!


	18. Attacking Phantom

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

It started out as just another day at Phantom Lord Guild Hall when the doors exploded inwardly and harmed many of the guild members. Where the doors once stood was a severely pissed off looking Natsu while most of Fairy Tail was behind him looking just as pissed off.

"One chance for all of you to answer. Where's my daughter? Where's Titania?" Natsu asked with a deadly quiet voice as his eyes swept over all the shocked looking Phantom guild members.

"Daughter?" Most of the Phantom guild members questioned in shocked unision, when they accepted a job to capture a young girl they hadn't realized that she was Salamander Natsus daughter.

"Yes. Mine and Natsus daughter, Titania Scarlett-Dragneel. Where is she?" Erza demanded stepping forward and causing almost all of the males in the Phantom Guild jaws to drop before they started crying.

"That lucky bastard! He got Erza pregnant!" One of the crying men said causing both Erza and Natsu to blush while most of the other Fairy Tail members snickered slightly at the look on Natsus face.

"Time's up." Gray said glaring dangerously at all of the Phantom Guild Members while the Fairy Tail members turned dead serious in a matter of seconds.

"You all made a big mistake taking my baby girl from me!" Erza said reequipping into her Heavens Wheel armor and proceeding to beat the shit out of all of the Phantom Guild members in her line of sight.

"You thought you could get away with attacking Levy and her team and then you had the nerve to take Titania-hime? Ice-Make Lance!" Gray said as the guild hall of Phantom Lord dissolved into a large brawl with the Fairy Tail members kicking ass.

"He's a monster." One Phantom Mage groaned out when a group of them tried to attack Makarov only to be defeated easily in one move.

"You're the ones who hurt this monsters children and stole his granddaughter!" Makarov roared as he grew into a giant and began to absolutely decimate the opposing Mages as he made his way to the stair way.

"I'm going for Jose. You all stay here. Erza's in charge!" Makarov shouted over his shoulder as he reverted to his small form and began to stomp up the stairs knocking away any that tried to attack him. A few of the Fairy Tail mages called out to show they heard and understood but Natsu, Erza, Gray, and a few others like Elfman and Cana didn't seem to even notice him leave the room.

"It's un-manly to still a child from its parents! Where is she?" Elfman roared as he used his Take-Over magic on his arm and proceeded to take out multiple of the Phantom Mages.

"Crap its Beast Arm Elfman!" A random Phantom Guild member said while Gajeel jumped down from his spot in the rafters to join the fighting after Makarov had left the room to go after Jose.

"Hey it's Gajeel!" Another random Phantom Lord Member said grinning at the sight of the Iron Dragon Slayer before everyone looked shocked at the sight of Natsus flaming fist knocking Gajeel clear across the room.

"Woah. Gajeel was just sent flying. That's never happened before." Another random Phantom Mage said staring wide eyed before he was caught up in Canas electric attack.

"Where's Titania?" Loki and Cana demanded as they continued to use their respective magics against the Phantom Lord Mages.

"Looky here punk. I wouldn't mind fighting you one on one any other day but right now you punks took my daughter and I want her back. Where is she?" Natsu demanded with his whole body on fire in his anger as he stalked towards Gajeel while Erza was in her Heavens Wheel armor completely decimated any that got in her way.

"Master Makarov is really pissed off alright. That's his Giants Wrath." Wakabe said as the building began shaking and all of the Fairy Tail Mages began smirking even as Bisca re-equipped her gun and proceeded to shoot multiple of the Phantom Lord Mages with her Gun Magic.

"Heh. After what they did to Levy, Jet, and Droy and then they took Titania. We're all pissed off we just don't have Master Makarovs way of showing it." Macao responded smirking as he used his purple fire to knock out several of the Phantom Mages.

"He has a point." Loki said smirking as well as he used his Ring Magic on several Phantom Mages that tried to attack him from behind. In a matter of minutes Phantom Lords Guild Hall had turned into an all-out battle field and the Phantom Lord members were losing badly.

**With Makarov**

"Where is she Jose and why have you attacked us?" Makarov demanded as he walked into the room Jose was in with his magic cracking everything around him in his rage.

"Ah Makarov it's been a while hasn't it? About six years since I've seen you at the Meeting in Clover if I recall." Jose said calmly and as if there wasn't a severely pissed off Wizard Saint in front of him.

"I'm not here for small talk Jose. I'm here for answers!" Makarov declared glaring dangerously at Jose who merely looked bored although he had a small smirk on his face.

"Answers? Why would I give you any of those?" Jose asked with a dark smirk which caused Makarov to grow and extend his arm in order to crash it into the place where Jose was sitting. A rather large dust cloud was kicked up as a result of Makarovs attack but Jose didn't even move or flinch as his image twitched slightly.

"A projection? You coward!" Makarov said glaring even harder when he noticed that Jose wasn't really there and instead it was a projection in front of him.

"Ah ah ah." Jose said as if scolding a small child as a projection of an out cold and tied up Lucy as well as a beaten and battered Titania appeared at his feet.

"Lucy! Titania! Where are you hiding them you coward?!" Makarov roared out at Jose who merely smirked while Titania began to stir beside his foot despite the blood on the left side of her forehead. Titania opened her eyes to show that they were a sleepy looking dark brown before they widened at the sight of Makarov.

"Gampa! Jump!" Titania said as loud as she could, which came out sounding as if she were talking normally, and causing Makarov to jump over an attack from behind as he followed her direction on reflex.

"Gampa! Get outta here! Get the others outta there too! We're not there! We're at their Head Quarters in a cell!" Titania yelled to Makarov who nodded slightly as he turned to leave, only having to jump over another attack from the right hand side while Jose glared down at Titania in anger.

"We're coming for you Jose and when we do you'll see how dangerous we can be when our Nakama are harmed or taken." Makarov said as he quickly fled from the room and jumped through the rafters till he was down on the ground floor amongst all the battles, causing a small crater to be created under his feet.

"Everyone back to the guild! Titania and Lucy aren't here and neither is Jose!" Makarov ordered the Fairy Tail members causing them to nod although most of them didn't look too pleased.

"What the hell just happened?" Gajeel wondered aloud as he broke himself free from some rubble that Natsu had buried him under with a mean left hook in time to watch the Fairy Tail members retreat.


	19. Explanations McGonagall and Porlyusicua

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

It had been ten minutes since Erza and Natsu returned from Phantom Lords Headquarters with a sobbing Lucy and a badly injured Titania.

"They were after me and Titania because my father is paying them to bring me back to him while a couple that claim to be Titanias real parents hired them to retrieve her as well." Lucy managed to choke out to the rest of the Guild while Reedus had been sent to get Porlyusica in order for her to heal Titania and the other guild members various injuries.

"What? Why do they want her back now? It's been almost four years since I found her!" Erza asked glaring at a blank spot on the wall as she cradled her injured child to her chest.

"Titania knows she's adopted and the condition in which Erza had found her but what I don't get is why they want her back after so long?" Natsu asked glaring at nothing in particular as well as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and their child.

"I believe I may be able to answer that." A womans voice said from the stairs causing everyones heads to snap towards there with several of them getting into defensive or attacking stances. The rather stern looking old woman with the square spectacles, green robes, and pointed witch hat raised her hands to show that she was unarmed and stepped a little further into the beer hall.

"Who the heck are you?" Gray asked as he got ready to protect Titania should the woman make any offensive gestures.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am what you would call a Holder Type Mage from far west, roughly the same place where Titania, I believe you called her, was found in. Don't worry. I'm just here to talk." McGonagall said with her hands still raised to show that she seemed to be unarmed.

"Holder type right? Show us your weapon and then hand it to Cana or Mirajane. If you're truly only here to talk there won't be any issues will there?" Macao ordered glaring at McGonagall in suspicion while Bisca had her shotgun pumped and aimed right at McGonagall in warning.

"That's not a problem I assure you." McGonagall said placatingly as she slowly reached one hand into her robe and withdrew a stick from what must be an inside pocket.

"This is my wand. It's what most mages where I'm from use to channel their magic. If one of you will be kind enough to point out who Ms. Cana or Ms. Mirajane is then I will gladly hand it over." McGonagall said as she showed them the stick and raised an eyebrow as she peered at everyone over her glasses rims.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss but many merely call me Mira. I'll take that please." Mirajane said stepping forwards and holding her hand out waiting for McGonagall to place the wand in it. The minute the wand was in Mirajanes hands and nothing happened the Guild Members relaxed somewhat and Bisca aimed her gun at the floor instead of at McGonagall.

"Sorry about that ma'am but we just got done attacking another guild after two of our members were kidnapped, our guild hall destroyed, and three more members were attacked so we're a little on edge right now." Macao apologized for everyone as he scratched the back of his head lightly while McGonagall lowered her hands to her sides.

"That's quite alright and quite expected." McGonagall said with a regal looking nod to show that there was no harm done.

"You said you might be able to tell us why those other people want Titania back right?" Natsu asked standing up and drawing McGonagall's attention to him as he stood protectively in front of his girlfriend and their child.

"Titanias birth parents are Lady Lily and Lord James Potter and they also have a son named Markus who is little Titanias twin brother or was at least. When Titania and Markus were a year and a half old a deranged mass murderer named Voldemort (here most of the guild members snickered slightly while McGonagall lightly winced at the name.) tried to attack the Potter family on Halloween night. Lily and James were knocked unconscious and then Voldemort turned his wand on Titania and Markus and cast a one hit supposedly unstoppable and unblockable killing spell. (Here almost all of the present guild members were booing and hissing at this. How dare that bastard try to kill a child!) No one is quite sure what happened but the spell rebounded off of the twins and turned on Voldemort instead, seemingly killing him as the magical backlash destroyed the nursery room. A bleeding scar on Markus's head in the shape of a 'V' caused him to be thought as the one who killed the Dark Lord and saved most of our country, thus giving him the title of the 'Boy-who-lived'. For another half a year the adult Potters paid attention only to Markus while forgetting about little Titania. Then one day despite my protests and offers of raising her myself, Lady Potter left Titania with non-magical relatives that despised anything and anyone dealing with magic. When I tried to take Titania from the horrible relatives they told me about how they had left the 'abnormal little bitch' in their words to die in a forest. I went to the forest to try and at least see if I could give her a proper burial since this was two months after Titania had been left to die if they could be believed. I found no sign of little Titania nor her body and have been looking for her ever since to see if she were okay. About a month ago Markus's scar faded and several Mind Mages as you could call them dove into his mind and found out that his sister not he had gotten rid of the Dark Lord. That revelation caused the Magicals in my country to go into an uproar when they found out what had befallen Titania. The reasons the Potters want her back now is because she is famous in our country and they want her fame and power for their selves and Markus." McGonagall explained pointedly ignoring the interruptions that came from the guild at some of her words.

"So they want her back just because she did something amazing and they thought her brother did it?" Natsu asked for clarification as he clenched his fists tightly, while still blocking McGonagall's view of both Erza and Titania.

"More or less that is correct." McGonagall said nodding to the pink haired young man and causing him to growl quite viciously in her opinion.

"What makes you different from the others?" Gray asked stepping forward and causing McGonagall's eyebrows to shoot up before steadily looked everywhere but at him.

"Not only was I named her godmother but I see her as my granddaughter and young man? What happened to your clothes?" McGonagall asked pointedly looking away from Gray who looked down and exclaimed over his lack of clothing.

"Not again!" Gray moaned out as he went in search of his missing cloths and caused McGonagall to raise a curious eyebrow at the closest Guild Member, who happened to be a snickering Bisca.

"This happens often?" McGonagall asked the green haired woman who outright laughed at this.

"A couple of dozen times a day depending on the weather more or less." Bisca replied while a worried and agitated looking Porlyusica ran down the steps behind McGonagall, nearly bowling the woman over. McGonagall had to be steadied by Bisca when Reedus really did bowl her over as he made his way back down into the beer hall while McGonagall got her first good look at Titania.

"Who am I killing for hurting her?" Porlyusica and McGonagall asked the guild members in unision before looking at one another with raised eyebrows.


	20. Awakening and hostage

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

When Titania awakened it was to the sounds of fighting and the sight of Porlyusica, or 'Grammy' as Titania calls her, and McGonagall guarding her against any shades trying to get a hold on her from within the safe house while Lucy was nearby.

"Haha! We'll take you two old women down no sweat and then take those two girls back to Master Jose. Hope we get back to the big fight before they destroy that pathetic guild hall of yours!" A girl with the Phantom Lord emblem said laughing as she and two men tried to fight with Porlyusica and the woman Titania vaguely recalled as her 'Grandma Minnie' from when she was tinier.

At hearing those words something inside of Titania snapped and her only thoughts were _'Family in danger. Nakama in danger. Must protect Nakama.' _A sudden influx of magical energy caused the fighters to stop and stare at Titania wide eyed. The magical energy the child was releasing in her anger was enormous! It was easily as strong as Master Makarovs if not stronger!

"Wh-What the?" The girl with the Phantom Lord emblem said staring wide eyed as multi-colored magic began to swirl around the child who she was supposed to kidnap alongside Lucy Heartfillia.

"You bad people. You hurt my nakama!" Titania yelled as her eyes began to glow red and black as she lifted an arm towards the three Phantom Lord members and knocked them away with pure raw magic.

"NO ONE HURTS MY NAKAMA!" Titania roared to the sky as she stepped outside the safe house, unleashing a large torrent of black and red flames as she did so.

"What in the world?" Loki asks skidding to a stop a little ways away at the sight of the severely pissed off magical child. All throughout Magnolia everyone could feel the enormous amount of Magical energy fluctuating at a dangerously high level. They all saw the black and red flames that were so different and yet so similar to Natsu and they all heard the loud high pitched shout from the five year olds throat.

"Uh-oh. Titania is really pissed off now." Wakabe murmured to Macao who merely gave him a look that practically shouted 'no shit Sherlock'.

"Oh man is Phantom Lord in trouble now." Alzack muttered shooting one of the shades while the giant continued to draw its magic circle but seemed a little slower as Elfman had just kicked Sols ass. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew not to piss off Titania for several very good reasons. The least of which was because they couldn't stand to see her upset.

"No kidding." Bisca muttered back as she shot down another shade with her Gun Magic. Titania had appeared in the middle of the battle field just as suddenly as if she had teleported and then did something that made everyone face-plant and sweat drop heavily. She began to sing.

"**Not like I need to depend upon anyone  
Since I can see the lack of need for me to be here at all  
One more anthem for the know it all  
I won't be standing up for long I better learn how to crawl  
Learn how to crawl  
In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor  
Like I need to defend my own innocence  
So what, I did it, I admit it, and I'm pleading the 5th  
One more anthem for the know it all  
I won't be standing up for long I better learn how to crawl  
Learn how to crawl  
In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor  
8 minutes from losing it a little bit  
5 minutes your description might be starting to fit  
3 to go and I'm forgetting all that I've ever known  
I won't be standing up for long I better learn how to crawl  
Not like I need to depend upon anyone  
Since I can see the lack of need for me to be here at all  
One more anthem for the know it all  
I won't be standing up for long I better learn how to crawl  
Learn how to crawl  
In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor  
I can't stand up at all  
Can't see nothing at all  
In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor"**

"Am I the only one who thinks that she really will be flat on the floor in ten minutes or less?" Cana asked the others as they watched Titania use her magic to pull the family members inside of Phantom Lords giant out and place them in front of the guild. Titanias look of happiness at seeing her parents turned into one of pure unadulterated fury at how badly bruised up her family looked.

"YOU HURT MY NAKAMA!" Titania roared at Jose as she unleashed another torrent of black and red flames that burned a hole in the giants rune circle as Aria of the Elemental Four appeared beside her suddenly throwing one of his air space attacks at her. The attack hit her head on the same time her attack hit the giant, Titania didn't look the least bit bothered by the attack while the giant was burning badly now with flames that refused to go down.

"What?! Shades! Get her!" Jose yelled as he dodged a burning piece of rubble as the giant was forced to try and repair the hole in the magic circle, it moving incredibly slowly since only one of the three loyal element four were powering it. A small army of shades flew forwards and tried to attack Titania but they dissipated when they got within five feet of her.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Titania screamed throwing another blast of raw magic at Jose and his giant while Aria kept trying to attack her.

"You're nothing more than a bug that needs to be squashed." Titania said turning her black and red eyes to Aria who actually backed away slightly at the look she was giving him. Titania waved her right arm at him and sent a blast of magic that sent him flying into the lake.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!?" Jose yelled at Titania in fear of having seen his strongest mage taken out so easily by a five year old child. Titanias hair began to float eerily as she gave him a sideways glare that caused him to back away slightly before he suddenly seemed to remember something and grinned.

"Surrender now child and I won't hurt your friend here!" Jose said pulling Juvia from a shadow space and putting a hidden gun to her head as the blue haired woman looked around confused. Sure enough it was the blue haired rain woman and almost as if there had been a switch flipped clouds gathered around the giant and the guild and it began to rain.

"Juvia-chan!" Titania said her eyes widening at the sight of the blue haired woman that looked as if she had been beaten which she probably had been. Juvia caught sight of Titania and her eyes widened.

"If my hunch is right, am I'm willing to bet that it is, your body can't handle that much magic for long and you should be passing out any moment now. You stay right there child and no funny tricks and your friend here don't get hurt." Jose said his eyes glittering with malice as true to his words Titania hacked up a glob of blood due to the stress the magic was placing on her body.

"Tania-chan get out of here! Jose is dangerous and will use you for his own gain! Run please!" Juvia yelled down to the child as the magic surrounding said child began to go down and dissipate. The magic around Titania fell completely as she coughed up another glob of blood before there was a loud 'bang' and Titania fell face forward in shock and exhaustion.

Jose had shot her in the left leg just as Titanias body could no longer stand the strain and collapsed onto the hard dirt ground beneath her that was slowly turning to mud. Fairy Tail guild members and Juvia all screamed out as Titania hit the ground. Titania Scarlett-Dragneel, the Dragon Princess of Fairy Tail had blacked out.


	21. Nakama, Nickelback, and Nuts

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

Jose had shot her in the left leg just as Titanias body could no longer stand the strain and collapsed onto the hard dirt ground beneath her that was slowly turning to mud. Fairy Tail guild members and Juvia all screamed out as Titania hit the ground. Titania Scarlett-Dragneel, the Dragon Princess of Fairy Tail had blacked out.

Everyone except Jose could only watch in shock and horror as Titania laid there struggling to breath while Juvia and several others screamed her name.

"That should keep that annoying little brat out of the way as I deal with the rest of you." Jose said unleashing an army of shades and smacking Juvia so as to get her to shut up, Juvias magic being bound by the cuffs around her wrist which kept her from turning to water.

"D-Don't touch them." Titania said coughing harshly again as she came too and forced herself to her feet which caused everyone to look at her shocked and wide eyed. She was so badly injured and exhausted and yet she still was able to move and speak.

"Wh-What!? How are you able to move let alone stand?!" Jose shouted staring at Titania just as wide eyed as the others. This shouldn't be possible!

"How are you still fighting!? Why are you still fighting?!" Jose shouted as Porlyusica and McGonagall appeared on scene with Lucy and Reedus in tow.

"I wo-won't let you touch my nakama FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!" Titania said standing wobbly and grinning as she looked up at Jose and Juvia on top of the fallen giant.

"And what are you going to do about it brat!? There's no way you were strong enough to fight me before and you certainly not strong enough now!" Jose shouted down at Titania with anger clear on his face.

"If-If that's true then what I'll do is simple really. I'll surpass you!" Titania said wiping some blood from her chin while everyone could only stare at her.

"That's a mighty big dream you have right there. I'll just have to crush it!" Jose said chuckling which caused Titania to frown and slam her tiny foot down, causing a small earthquake and 'bam' sound to be heard.

"You can try but…" Titania said moving her head so that her hair covered her eyes before she snapped her head up to glare at Jose seriously.

"PEOPLES DREAMS NEVER END AND I WON'T LET YOU LAUGH AT THAT!" Titania yelled using a handy little teleporting trick she had learned to appear in front of Jose on top of the giant, smashing her tiny foot into his shin. Jose collapsed to one knee at the sudden attack on his leg before pushing himself up and glaring at Titania.

"All of you stay out of this! He hurt my nakama so this is my fight!" Titania yelled down at her friends and family all of whom reluctantly nodded. They didn't want to let her fight when she was already so badly injured and strained but they understood what she was talking about and respected that no matter how much they didn't like it.

"So you're so determined to save a rain woman that doesn't want to live?" Jose asked as he created a shade version of himself to take Juvia and hold her hostage on the other side of the giants head, so that the rain woman couldn't hear what they were saying unless they yelled.

"You know you have a point there." Titania admitted glaring at Jose before turning her eyes past him towards where Juvia was screaming for Titania to run for it.

"Juvia! In all the time I've known you I haven't heard the words from your mouth." Titania called to the blue haired woman who was looking at her in shock and confusion.

"SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Titania yelled causing Juvia to be shocked beyond a doubt. This caused Juvia to begin to tremble slightly as she remembered all the times where she had been attacked or taunted because of what she was. She had never had a choice before, people kept trying to take the choice from her without bothering to think of how she felt.

"I-I…" Juvia stammered remembering how Titania never tried to attack her once for what and who she was and remembering how Titania had always considered her feeling first.

"It's no use. She doesn't-" Here Jose was cut off by Juvias yell as tears ran down the blue haired womans face.

"I WANT TO LIVE! SAVE ME AND TAKE ME BACK TO FAIRY TAIL WITH YOU!" Juvia yelled to Titania who merely stared at her for a second before grinning widely while everyone looked shocked at this.

"NO MATTER WHAT LET'S GO BACK TOGETHER JUVIA!" Titania yelled back grinning as she aimed two fingers towards the Phantom Lord flag and set it on fire, if it wasn't clear before it was certainly clear now. Titania herself had declared war on Phantom Lord for Juvia.

"Now for the fun part." Titania said grinning as she swung her tiny fist and connected it with Jose's stomach with amazing strength, causing him to double over in surprise and pain.

"Why are you fighting when you don't have a chance!?" Jose yelled at Titania as the tiny five year old kept her assault going without giving him a chance to counter attack.

"Because there comes a time in everyones life when they must stand up and fight." Titania said frowning seriously as her eyes bored into the much older and much larger mans.

"That time is when their nakama… their nakama's dreams…are laughed at!" Titania continued glaring at the older man as she continued to kick and punch him even as she spoke.

"AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY NAKAMA FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!" Titania yelled repeating her earlier words as she continued to beat up on the older man with her face in a murderous look.

"JUVIA IS MY NAKAMA!" Titania yelled causing the tears on Juvias face to get stronger, no one had ever considered her family before.

"**One more depending on a prayer  
And we all look away  
People pretending everywhere  
It's just another day  
There's bullets flying through the air  
And they still carry on  
We watch it happen over there  
And then just turn it off  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
We must stand together  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no getting even  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
Hand in hand forever  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's when we all win  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
They tell us everything's alright  
And we just go along  
How can we fall asleep at night  
When something's clearly wrong  
When we could feed a starving world  
With what we throw away  
But all we serve are empty words  
That always taste the same  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
We must stand together  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no getting even  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
Hand in hand forever  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's when we all win  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
The right thing to guide us  
Is right here inside us  
No one can divide us  
When the light is leading on  
But just like a heartbeat  
The drumbeat carries on  
And the drumbeat carries on  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
We must stand together  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no getting even  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
Hand in hand forever  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's when we all win  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win"**

Titania sang as she continued to punch and kick Jose while her family began to sing along as well, all of them cheering Titania on as she proceeded to take on the much older and bigger man with her bare fists.

"YOU HURT MY NAKAMA AND NOW YOU LOSE!" Titania yelled her voice beginning to go hoarse as she lashed out with one more kick, this time to Jose's 'private parts' which caused all the males to wince and cover their own legs as Jose went down and his shades disappeared.

"That is what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail and a Fairy Tail Mages nakama!" Titania exclaimed as she stood over Jose with a victorious grin on her face before she began to cough up blood again. Titania passed out with a grin on her face just as Juvia ran forward in time to catch her before the child could hit her head on the giant.


	22. The aftermath and to the BANK!

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

It had been ten days since the fight against Jose and Phantom Lord, ten days since Titania had used almost all of her magic at once to beat the bastard, and four days since she awoke from the resulting magic-induced coma. Right now most of Fairy Tail was repairing the damages done to the guild and began to expand it a bit while they were at it while Titania, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Makarov, Mirajane, McGonagall (who had refused to stay far from Titania), Juvia who had done the same as McGonagall and Elfman were at Gringotts to talk about Titanias magical inheritance.

"By the gods above." Griphook murmured as the group of strong people had entered the bank, being given a wide berth by the Goblins.

"What business does the main Heiress of Gryffindor and Emyrs wish to conduct with the goblin nation?" Griphook asked bowing respectfully as he nervously approached the group.

"Huh?" The Fiore Mages all asked in confused harmony while McGonagall's jaw had become reacquainted with the ground.

"I'm not sure what you mean sir Goblin. Me, my boyfriend, our mentor and father figure, a guide, and several guards are merely here to figure out my daughter magical inheritance." Erza said respectfully which caused many Goblins too look surprised at how respectful she was being to what many wizards to believe to be an 'inferior race'.

"Ahem. If that is the case then I believe this would be handled better by Director Ragnorock." Griphook coughed slightly as he warily eyed the large white haired man and the smiling white haired woman in the red dress, something about them seemed off to the Goblin Warrior. The others merely shrugged and nodded while McGonagall's jaw could get no lower if she tried.

"Okay." Erza said simply as she held her daughters hand tightly while Titania was looking at the weapons in the Goblin Guards hands curiously and with bright eyes.

"That's a cool axe mister. Where'd you get it if you don't mind me asking?" Titania asked gently pulling free of her mother's hand and walking towards the Guard with a slight limp to her step. Being shot in the knee had taken a while for Porlyusica to heal to a point where it didn't hurt Titania to move let alone walk. She would be walking with a slight limp for the next week at the most.

"Made it." The Goblin grunted, unfortunately aware of the powerful groups' eyes watching him as he spoke to the girl about the same size as he.

"Cool!" Titania exclaimed grinning as she looked over the axe with a trained eye, her mother having had a big influence on her weapons training at the least.

"Looks like it's made with some steel and iron alloys and sharpened with pure marble. Wouldn't Diamonds and Granites be better sharpeners though?" Titania asked looking over the blade and causing the Goblins that heard her to look slightly impressed, she had gathered all of that from a mere look over? Interesting.

"No Titania. Sharpening them with Diamonds could cause damage to the blade itself but Granite could be a good substitute for Marble. They're almost exactly equal though." Erza explained to her daughter which caused several of the Goblins eyebrows to shoot upwards, this woman knew so much about blades did she?

"Oh. Okay mama." Titania said smiling brightly while the Goblins eyes widened slightly when they got a good look at the child and her magical core.

"Dear gods. It's Magicks child." Griphook whispered as he saw the distinctive pure white streak in her magic amongst all the red, blue, green, and other colors.

"Hm?" Titania asked with a curious tilt of her head as Juvia picked her up when she noticed that Titanias limp had gotten slightly worse, showing that the child was in at least a little bit of pain at the moment.

"Please follow me to Director Ragnorock." Griphook squeaked more than slightly intimidated when the child, _Magicks child no less!,_ looked directly at him with curious dark eyes.

"Okay dokey mister Goblin!" Titania giggled childishly and happily causing the Goblins to start slightly at Magicks child calling one of them a 'mister' let alone acting so childishly. The childish actions and giggle caused the Fiore group and even McGonagall to smile slightly at how adorable she seemed to them.

A few minutes later and McGonagall's jaw was once again on the floor. It turned out that Erza was the direct heiress of Gryffindor and Emyrs lines which even one of them alone would make her practically royalty! Not only that but it turned out that Natsu was the direct heir to Slytherin and Pendragon lines, Gray was the last descendent of Ravenclaw, and Mirajane and Elfman were the last descendants of the Le Fay line, not to mention Juvia who was descended from a tribe of sirens and McGonagall herself who was of the McGonagall line which is an old Noble house of Scotland.

If that wasn't enough then there were the results of little Titanias test which had shocked everyone. While it was true that the guild itself had adopted at the age of three and Erza and Natsu blood adopted her long before then no one had expected this.

"So my full name is Titania Éclair Dragneel-Scarlett-McGonagall-Fairy Tail-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-McGonagall-Pendragon-Emyrs-Le-Fay-Lockser-Bobou-Goldmine-Porlyusica-Vermillion-Dreyar-Strauss-Alberno-Potter?" Titania asked having to take a deep breath between all of the last names. It seems that without children of their own Porlyusica, Master Bob of Blue Pegasus, and Master Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus had adopted her as either their daughter or granddaughter one of the two and somehow she was related to the first Guild master as well.

"Basically? Yes." Ragnorock agreed with the tiny child that merely shrugged at this.

"Okay dokey." Titania said simply as she tried to climb unto her 'Uncle Elfy's shoulders.

"Up ya go." Elfman said sighing in fond exasperation as he picked up Titania and placed her upon his shoulders easily.

"Real men don't mind kids on their shoulders." Elfman muttered to the others as he adverted his eyes slightly when they all smirked at him but the Goblins.


	23. Bookstores, Draco and Potter

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter and thank you all my reviewers who informed me of my mistake.)**

_ Previously:_

"_Okay dokey." Titania said simply as she tried to climb unto her 'Uncle Elfy's shoulders._

_"__Up ya go." Elfman said sighing in fond exasperation as he picked up Titania and placed her upon his shoulders easily._

_"__Real men don't mind kids on their shoulders." Elfman muttered to the others as he adverted his eyes slightly when they all smirked at him but the Goblins._

_Now:_

"Why don't we pick up a few books and such before we head for home? I'm sure Porlyusica-sama and Levy-san would enjoy medical books." Erza said smiling as she tied a small satchel full of gold to her waist while Titania was cheering about how she could see everything from atop Elfmans shoulders.

"Levy would like any book as long as she hasn't read it yet." Natsu said with an amused snort as he grinned at his daughters' cheers.

"True but who knows. We might find something for each of us. We won't know until we look." Erza said smiling slightly at her boyfriend and causing Mirajane, who was grinning at the sight of her brother playing with Titania, nodded her head in agreement. The rather miss-matched group left the bank with bystanders giving Elfman and Titania strange looks as the group walked down the alleyway with McGonagall leading them.

"This is the main bookstore on Diagon Alley, Flourish and Botts. There are a few more book stores and several more alleys but this is the main one so I thought you all might like to stop here first." McGonagall said leading the group into the book store and nodding a greeting to the clerk as she walked in.

"Wow! Books!" Titania said cheering happily again when she saw all the new books that she most likely hasn't read before. Levy's love of reading had somehow rubbed off on the small child so anytime when she wasn't training, fighting, or sleeping she was reading.

"What do you want to look at first Titania-hime? Real men don't mind helping little kids." Elfman said adding the last bit in order to get Titania to laugh, which worked. For some reason Titania found it funny whenever Elfman would talk about being a 'real man', which often caused the large man to say random things just to make Titania to laugh.

"Pictures!" Titania answered chirpily which caused her family to snicker slightly. She may love to read and could read about two years ahead of her age level, but the books she loved the most were the picture books cause they held her attention longer.

"Alright. We're on a mission to find the picture books. I'll find them quickly and prove that I'm a real man." Elfman said which caused Titania to giggle up a storm while nearby women, outside of the Fairy Tail group, were smiling slightly and looking at Elfman calculatingly.

"For such a large man he certainly doesn't seem very dangerous." A blond woman holding the hand of a small boy of about the same age as Titania.

"Narcissa. How good to see you again. This must be little Draco." McGonagall said smiling at the sight of one of her best former students.

"Professor McGonagall. Lovely to see you as well and yes. This is my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Draco, say hello to Professor McGonagall. She's probably going to be your teacher in a few years." Narcissa said smiling politely at her old teacher and then smiling maternally down at her son who was halfway behind her leg and peeking out at them cutely.

" 'lo." Draco said before ducking back behind his mother's leg and peeking out at them shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Draco. These are some new…acquaintances of mine. The woman with red hair and the boy with pink hair have a young daughter the same age as you, you know. Who knows? You might end up in the same house as her when you two get to Hogwarts." McGonagall said smiling down at the shy boy who perked up at hearing there was a child his own age.

"Really? She pretty?" Draco asked causing Narcissa to face-palm while the Fairy Tail group didn't know whether snicker or be overprotective.

"Sorry. His uncles got to him and somehow managed to convince him that he is to take the prettiest girl he can find and date her when he gets old enough." Narcissa said sighing while McGonagall snickered ever so slightly as Titania came back with a picture book in her hands as she still rode on top of Elfmans shoulders.

"Mama! Looky what Uncle Elfy found!" Titania said beaming at her mom as she proudly showed the woman the picture book while Elfman blushed lightly at some of the knowing looks he got from his fellow guild members. So he liked kids, so what?

"I see it Titania but why don't you give your Uncle Elfy a break for a little while and come say hello to Mrs. Narcissa and her son?" Erza asked smiling at her daughter and causing the tiny red head to look at the blonds curiously.

"Okay dokey!" Titania said happily as she was lifted off of Elfmans shoulders and set on the ground in front of the curious looking Narcissa and the shy and yet blushing Draco.

"Hiya!" Titania said grinning widely up at Narcissa as she held her hand up in greeting much like her grandpa would do.

"Hello little one. My name is Narcissa Malfoy and this is my son Draco. It's nice to meet you." Narcissa said smiling kindly down at Titania who looked at Draco curiously when he didn't say anything and only blushed.

"Why don't you say hello Draco? I'm sure she won't bite you." Narcissa said smiling and causing Titania to blink at her slightly and shake her head.

"Nope! Not 'less he tastes like bacon. I like bacon. Oh! Or cake!" Titania said happily causing Narcissa to giggle slightly while Draco looked horrified at the thought of her biting him. He backed up to hide behind his mom again when Titania suddenly walked forward and sniffed him curiously.

"You don't _smell_ like bacon or cake. More like….grass. Yeah! Grass and trees!" Titania said grinning widely at the boy who blushed slightly at this while Erza and Mirajane face-palmed at this in unision.

"She gets that from you." Erza informed her boyfriend deadpanned while Mira and even Elfman and Makarov were nodding their agreements to her statement. After a brief round of introduction between the adults, they turned their attention back to the two children just in time to see Titania lick Draco's hand.

"Nope! You don't taste like bacon or cake!" Titania cheerfully told the boy causing the adults to either sweat drop or face-plant anime style just as the door opened and a bell chimed.

"What's with the crowd?" A man with messy black hair and wire rimmed hazel eyes asked as he entered the room with his red haired green eyed wife and their black haired green eyed son.

"Potters." Narcissa intoned coldly with a brief nod of her head towards the three, the two adults sneering at her in return while the son ignored her as he looked at Titania and Draco giggling and playing happily a little ways away. Narcissa idly noticed the Fairy Tail group tensing a little at the mention of the three peoples last names and wondered why they would react like that.

"Oi! Why you playin with pretty girl? I wanna play!" The Potter son, Markus, yelled at Draco as he stormed over towards the other two children.


	24. The real Chapter 24

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_ Previously:_

"_Potters." Narcissa intoned coldly with a brief nod of her head towards the three, the two adults sneering at her in return while the son ignored her as he looked at Titania and Draco giggling and playing happily a little ways away. Narcissa idly noticed the Fairy Tail group tensing a little at the mention of the three peoples last names and wondered why they would react like that._

"_Oi! Why you playin with pretty girl? I wanna play!" The Potter son, Markus, yelled at Draco as he stormed over towards the other two children._

_Now:_

"Then play with us silly!" Titania said giggling at the rather obvious solution, to her at least.

"I don't wanna play with him! I just wanna play with you." Markus said stomping his foot slightly, his parents had always gave him everything he ever wanted and let him do whatever he wanted and right now he wanted to play with the pretty girl.

"That's not fair! He was here first!" Titania objected immediately with a frown on her face, she didn't like the way this boy was acting.

"So what? I wanna play with you!" Markus whined glaring at Draco who was looking at Titania in awe, she was actually sticking up for him!

"Then play with him too!" Titania said crossing her arms stubbornly, like her mama usually did which caused the Fairy Tail group to snicker slightly while Natsu grinned at his girlfriend.

"She inherited that from you, dear." Natsu said pointedly to his girlfriend who gave him a playful glare and smack upside the head.

"No!" Markus yelled stomping his foot again while Titania glared at him.

"Then I won't play with you. Bye bye meanie." Titania said cheerfully as she went back to playing with Draco while completely ignoring the shell shocked Markus and Potter adults as well as the amused Narcissa.

"You should teach your daughter to behave better around her betters. Our son saved her from the Dark Lord after all." James said sneering at Natsu who sneered right back at him.

"Our daughter might be nicer to him if he didn't act like a spoiled brat. He didn't save her from anything, she could probably kick this Dark Lord guys butt all by herself and if she didn't we would." Natsu sneered right back at him causing Narcissa to look at him shocked, very few if anyone stood up against the Potters openly like he had done.

"Juvia agrees, no matter how dangerous he might be. If he was defeated by a spoiled brat then Fairy Tail mages could defeat him easily. Drip drip drop." Juvia said while it rained a lot outside as if to show that she was beginning to get angry and/or protective.

"Our son is not a spoiled brat! How dare you say such things!?" Lily Potter screeched at them furiously, causing Natsu and Titania to cover their sensitive ears.

"You are injuring Titania-Chan's ears. Please adjust your volume or go elsewhere. If you refuse Juvia will stop you from harming Titania-chans ears further. Drip drip drop." Juvia said coldly as she glared at Lily with the water in the air beginning to get heavy in her protective anger.

"Fine. If such ungrateful people as you are here then we'll just take our business elsewhere. Let's go Markus. You wouldn't want to dirty yourself by playing with her anyways." James said glaring at everyone as he pushed his wife and son out of the door and into the rain, which quickly turned into a thunderstorm due to Juvias anger at the Potters.

"Bye bye assholes!" Titania called after she stood and stuck her head out the door for a few seconds. Her words caused Narcissa to be torn between laughing and jaw dropping while the adult Potters stumbled and fell into the mud, causing the ones that saw it to snicker.

"Titania! Where'd you learn that word?!" Erza asked staring at her daughter, she had heard the tiny child use the word before but they were so preoccupied with Lullaby that she didn't have time to question it.

"Uncle Freed!" Titania chirped innocently, not really realizing that the word was a bad word that she really shouldn't know or say.

"I'll be having a 'talk' with Freed later." Erza said her eyes darkening while Mirajane and Juvia nodded their agreement.

"Poor bastard won't know what hit him till he wakes up in the hospital." Gray said shaking his head in sympathy while the other guys of the group nodded their agreement.

"What's a bastard?" Titania asked innocently, obviously hearing what Gray had said and causing all the females present besides her turned and glared at Gray. Erza, however, took it a small step forward and smacked Gray on the back of his head hard enough to make him face-plant.

"What have I told you about cursing in front of Titania? She already knows enough curse words that she doesn't need you teaching her anymore of them!" Erza scolded as she kicked Gray lightly, well lightly for her at least. Narcissa was shocked and a little amused at how loudly Gray yelped upon the impact of Erzas foot.

"Jeez Stripper! Can't you keep from corrupting my kid more than you already have?" Natsu asked scowling down at the Ice-Make Mage, despite the fact that he had agreed with the black haired boy mere seconds ago. He agreed with him that Freed was a bastard when he wanted to be, and that he wouldn't know what hit him, but that doesn't mean he wanted his daughter to learn even more curse words.

"Who're you calling a Stripper Flame Brains?!" Gray exclaimed jumping up to butt heads with Natsu who was more than happy to butt back.

"You of course Popsicle Princess." Natsu retorted, starting off a small argument between the two of them that mostly consisted of childish insults.

"You two knock it off! We came here to get books and other things to learn more about this world, not to destroy it with your bickering." Erza said handing Titania to Mirajane so that she could smack the two guys over the back of their heads, causing them to hit the floor rather hard.

"Mama? Can Draco come back to the guild and play with me?" Titania asked giggling at the sight of her mama knocking her daddy and uncle to the floor with a simple Gibbs slap.

"You'll have to ask his mama first, princess." Erza said smiling slightly at the fact that her daughter had made a new friend while Draco ran over to use the puppy dog eyes on his mother.

"Can I mama?" Draco asked using the puppy dog pout to full effect and causing Narcissa to laugh slightly.

"You don't mind if I come along do you? I must admit that I am curious and I want to know where my son is going." Narcissa asked looking at the Fairy Tail group as Elfman and Makarov quickly gathered all of the books that they thought everyone might like.

"Not at all. I would be the same way with little Titania." Erza said smiling at the blond woman who smiled back while McGonagall went to help Makarov and Elfman with the currency.

"I'm not little! I'm strong!" The red haired chibi said puffing out her chest and flexing her muscles like her Uncle Elfy sometimes did, causing the group to laugh at the adorable scene while Mirajane squealed and hugged Titania tightly.


	25. Loki Filler

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_ Previously:_

"_I'm not little! I'm strong!" The red haired chibi said puffing out her chest and flexing her muscles like her Uncle Elfy sometimes did, causing the group to laugh at the adorable scene while Mirajane squealed and hugged Titania tightly._

_Now:_

"Wow. This place huge!" Draco exclaimed looking up at the Fairy Tail guild that was being expanded.

"Uh-huh. Come on! I introduce you to everyone!" Titania said grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him off while Narcissa gaped at the sheer size of the building. It was larger than Malfoy Manor and it was still being constructed!

"This place is bigger than my husbands manor." Narcissa said still gaping at the building that was being reconstructed by various people all over the place.

"Oh hey gang. There you are." Loki said walking up to the gang in a fancy black suit on and Lucy by his side.

"Hey Loki! What's with the suit? Got a fancy date or something." Natsu asked grinning as he high-fived the Ring Mage.

"No nothing like that. I just…the truth is that I'm a Celestial Spirit, Leo the Lion to be precise. I was about to fade away yesterday since I haven't been back to the Celestial World in over two years but Lucy managed to save me. Now, I'm her spirit protector I guess you can say." Loki, or Leo, said scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment while Titania appeared out of nowhere, riding on top of Draco's shoulders.

"So Uncle Ring is Uncle Lion now?" Titania asked with her head tilted to the side adorably, while Draco cutely copied her tilted head. This appeared to be too much for the nearby Mirajane as she gave a loud shriek of 'Kawai!' and preceded to glomp the two children with most of the women from the guild not half a second behind her.

"Yeah. Sorry bout keeping it from you all." Loki apologized after the women calmed down and the children could breath again, as well as Natsu who nearly keeled over laughing too hard.


	26. Tournament and Seven Years

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_ Previously:_

"_So Uncle Ring is Uncle Lion now?" Titania asked with her head tilted to the side adorably, while Draco cutely copied her tilted head. This appeared to be too much for the nearby Mirajane as she gave a loud shriek of 'Kawai!' and preceded to glomp the two children with most of the women from the guild not half a second behind her. _

_ "Yeah. Sorry bout keeping it from you all." Loki apologized after the women calmed down and the children could breath again, as well as Natsu who nearly keeled over laughing too hard._

_Now:_

It had been seven years since Draco Malfoy had last seen his friend and playmate from when they were children. He was now fourteen and sitting in the Great Hall wondering where Titania was now and what she would be doing if she were here too…well now that he thought about it she would probably be in a fight or party.

The last time he had seen her was when they were seven and she had gotten chosen for some promotion exam in her guild. His mom had laughed like heck when, during the celebration brawl, Titania had tripped and fell on top of Draco with their lips touching…of course then Draco had to run and hide like hell when the overprotective men and women of the guild tried to kill him for stealing Titania's first kiss.

"Markus Potter." Dumbledore said reading off of a slip of paper that had been expelled by the Goblet of Fire, which was supposed to have gone out already. Draco sneered slightly when the arrogant and chubby fourth year looked up gleefully and ran fast as his chubby legs could take him to the ante-chamber.

"Another one?" Theodore Nott asked raising an eyebrow when the Goblet got ready to expel another name, much to everyones disbelief. Now, instead of the Three champions it should have been, there was about to be five. What the bloody hell was going on?! The piece of paper was thrown out of the Goblet and fluttered down to Dumbledore gently, causing him to snatch it out the air and for his eyes to widen.

"Hope Potter." Dumbledore read hiding his grin that so far his only plan on getting the 'lost' Potter girl back under his thumb was going smoothly. The Goblet in Draco's hands shattered when he heard the name as he glared at any and every one. He knew who Hope Potter was, it was his friend Titania. HIS BEST FRIEND HAD JUST BEEN ENTERED INTO A BLOODY DEATHMATCH! Surprisingly enough to the others McGonagalls Goblet broke soon after. That was her bloody granddaughter as far she cared!

"Something wrong Mr. Malfoy? Minerva?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow at the two who exchanged looks and grinned slightly when they realized something.

"Mr. Malfoy you do realize who Ms. Potter is now don't you?" McGonagall asked grinning slightly at the blond boy who snickered.

"Yes professor, I do, and I feel sorry for the other four 'Champions'." Draco said sniggering while McGonagall smirked wickedly.

"Don't forget whoever entered her into this tournament." McGonagall said causing Draco to give a short bark of laughter.

"If someone was dumb enough to actually force _her_ into this tournament then they deserve what they'll get." Draco said causing McGonagall to think for a moment before chuckling as well.

"Good point. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of her _true_ family's reactions to her being submitted to this nonsense." McGonagall said causing everyone to look between the two confused and curious as hell as to what they were talking about.

"I do believe the Potters will be thrilled that both of their children will be back, despite the fact that they are in a dangerous tournament." Dumbledore interrupted staring between the two in confusion, looking even more confused when they both snorted slightly.

"I don't mean the Potters. I mean the ones that raised her." McGonagall said rolling her eyes slightly at the confused looks on the others adults faces.

"Judging by that glow I'd say that we're about to see for ourselves." Draco said dryly and causing McGonagall to snort in amusement. It was true enough though. There was a bright blue glow from near the center of the Hall, causing everyone to stare at it curiously and wondering what was about to happen.

When the glow died down though most was mildly disappointed at the fact that there was only a couple of people standing there instead of whatever it was they were expecting.

"Where the heck are we?" A pink haired man asked looking around curiously from his protective stance in front of a woman that had scarlet red hair and looked to be about six or seven months pregnant.

"I don't know Natsu but it seems like a school of some kind." The scarlet haired woman told the pink haired man, causing him and a scarlet haired girl of about fourteen to freak out.

"What?! Oh man we gotta get outta here then! I hate school!" The pink haired man said causing the scarlet haired teen and a blue haired teen to nod in agreement, much to most of the students amusement.

"Probably because you can hardly read Flame Brains." A black haired man wearing only his underwear said snorting with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"What you say stripper!?" Natsu demanded glaring angrily as he butted heads with the half naked man.

"Real men talk with their fists!" A tall dark skinned white haired man bellowed at the two while holding up a single fist, which caused the red haired teen to giggle.

"Back off!" The two arguing men yelled both turning and punching the tall man into the Slytherin table…on the other side of the Hall.

"Are you alright Uncle Elfy?" The red haired teen asked rushing to check on the white haired man and causing him to sit up and nod as he rubbed his head.

"You'd think you'd know better than to get in between one of dad and Uncle Strippers fights by now." The teen said causing the dark skinned man to grin at her sheepishly while a green haired woman wearing sunglasses was looking around curiously as well.

"Titania-chan!" Draco said grinning widely at the sight of the red haired teen he used to play with all the time when they were little. The red haired teens head shot up at the sound of her name and the voice she hasn't heard in a little over seven years, her eyes immediately finding the one who called her.

"Draco!" The red haired teen said happily glomping the pale blond haired boy, that was currently being squished in her death hug and blushing ten shades of red since Titanias shirt only consisted of chest bandages and she was a very…healthy fourteen year old girl.


	27. Magic, Collars, and Prince?

**HP Fairy Tail Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_ Previously:_

"_Draco!" The red haired teen said happily glomping the pale blond haired boy, that was currently being squished in her death hug and blushing ten shades of red since Titanias shirt only consisted of chest bandages and she was a very…healthy fourteen year old girl._

_Now:_

"Here before I forget! Ice-Make: Bouquet!" Draco said slamming his fist into his palm as he broke free of Titania and focused his ice based magic that he had discovered when he was six. The other Hogwartians, minus McGonagall at least, could only stare in shock as a bouquet of ice carnations appeared in his hand although he immediately handed them to Titania whose eyes lit up.

"Thanks Draco! Here! Lightning Sand combo make: Glass dragon!" Titania said setting down the bouquet on the table and slamming her fists together, combing the lightning magic her Uncle Laxus had taught her with some sand magic she had read about back before she had disappeared.

"Wow thanks Titania-chan!" Draco said his eyes lighting up at the sight of the glass necklace with a dragon pendant on it.

"Grandma Minnie is here too?!" Titania said catching sight of the chuckling woman and immediately rushing over to hug her too.

"Here Grandma! Sand Fire combo make: Glass Cat!" Titania said slamming her fists together and handing the amused woman a glass choker with a small glass cat figurine on it.

"A choker dear?" McGonagall asked in amusement and causing Titania to nod happily.

"Yep! Since you can transform into a cat then you need a collar!" Titania said as innocently as a seven year old, causing the Fairy Tail group and Draco to roar in laughter while the Hogwartians felt their jaw drop. She just gave Professor McGonagall a cat collar!

"We've been separated from the rest of the world and the rest of our guild for the last seven years. She may be fourteen physically but she's still seven mentally." Erza said giggling at the reactions her daughters present for her 'grandma' had gotten as she ran a hand over her swollen stomach.

"That explains a lot." Draco said with a snicker of amusement while Dumbledore was staring at all of the newcomers, a glint in his eye at the new information regarding his 'pawn' …Okay show of hands who thinks the man is insane for trying to manipulate the daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet Dragneel two of the most stubborn people in Fairy Tail? Anyone? Anyone?

"Don't forget the head wound she got before Acnologia showed up. It took Wendy thirty minutes to make it stop bleeding after everything had calmed down." Lucy added, having gotten a little more used to how things ran when you were a Fairy Tail member a while back…it helped with all of the strongest members nearly beating it into your skull daily for the last seven years.

"There was only a little brain damage. The oldest she'll ever get mentally will probably be about ten years old and even then it will take a while for her to get to that point." Wendy explained at Draco and McGonagall's concerned looks, this caused them to relax a little but not by much.

"Wow there's lots of magic around here! It looks like it's coming from the castle itself!" Titania cheered, not having paid a bit of attention to what the others were talking about as she looked around curiously. Laxus and Gildarts seemed to be the only ones to notice how Dumbledore's manipulative glint brightened at what Wendy and Lucy had said.

"Excuse me you ma'am but will you be so kind as to accompany us to the side room over there? You may bring your friends if you wish." The Bloody Baron asked offering his arm to Titania as he floated up and pointed out the door to the antechamber before the Headmaster could say anything.

"Okay dokey mister ghost~! Let's go! Adventure time!" Titania said hoisting her 'grandma' to her feet and grinning widely at the other Fairy Tail members and Draco.

"You too Draco!" Titania shouted over her shoulder at the blond who raised an amused eyebrow and followed her as she took the Bloody Barons arm and, ignoring the chill, walked with him towards the antechamber.

"Cool! You're as cold as Uncle Stripper!" Titania said beaming at the ghost as the Fairy Tail mages followed them with Draco and McGonagall on their heels, all of them snickering when Gray face-planted again.

"I thought we broke her of that habit!" Gray exclaimed while not noticing that he had stripped to his underwear again, which caused a few of the older girls to sigh dreamily.

"Ha! That's what you get stripper!" Natsu said laughing at what his daughter had called his friendly rival.

"That would be why she still has that habit." Erza commented idly to McGonagall while Gray began to butt heads Natsu as they walked.

"You two knock it off or else I'll get out the swords again." Erza threatened causing them both to pale and shiver in fright as they cowered away from her, ever since getting pregnant and having her mood swings act up Erza got very very bloodthirsty should she get a sword in her hand. Even Gildarts, Makarov, and Laxus hid whenever she had a sword in hand and since they couldn't hide her swords from her...

"Yes Dear." Natsu said trembling and cowering with the threat of his pregnant wifes blood thirsty mood swing.

"Hehe. Hey mister ghost? You've been around a long time right?" Titania asked giggling at how whipped her dad was, good thing her mom never turned her blood lust on her…

"Yes I have little princess." The Bloody Baron answered with his eyebrow raised in amusement at the antics of the group behind him while the Hogwarts students were gaping at the fact that someone could touch a ghost and not get cold, they didn't know that she did get cold but she was so used to it by now thanks to her Uncle Stripper that she didn't even notice.

"Have you heard about a Fire Dragon named Igneel, or the Iron Dragon Metalicana, or the Sky Dragon Grenadine? My dad, Uncle Iron, and Wendy-nee-chan have been looking for them." Titania asked her ghostly guide while the other ghosts glided after them, leaving many to wonder just what the bloody hell was going on.

"Yes I have. They were seen in Scotland a hundred or so years ago and managed to completely destroy Grindewald's, the dark lord of the time, forces. I believe they were labeled as three of the royal dragons since there were a few other dragons like them that they told us about. Any children they have are classed as the prince or princesses of the dragons." The Bloody Baron explained as Draco snickered at the look on the others faces at this as they looked at the Dragon Slayers.

"Hear that? Dad and Uncle Iron are Dragon Princes while Wendy-nee is a Dragon Princess!"


End file.
